


The Black Phoenix (Something To Fight For)

by LilithLucian



Series: The Black Phoenix [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Forbidden Love, Good Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Young Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithLucian/pseuds/LilithLucian
Summary: For Dumbledore, Grindewald is the one obstacle he was powerless to overcome but when another young man, seemingly devoid of all that plagued Grindelwald, enters Dumbledore's heart and crosses Grindelwald's path, Dumbledore has to choose between his love for his young lover or his regret and loneliness.





	1. No More Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a rather tumultuous and forbidden relationship between a young man and the greatest wizard alive, Albus Dumbledore. Please let us know how you feel about this work a review, especially regarding how you feel about Roman and Dumbledore's interaction and budding relationship.
> 
> In the next chapter Roman will meet Grindelwald and Dumbledore will be pushed to defend his new love.
> 
> A huge thank you to Scythe_Song for proof reading this for me, you are the utmost best!

1927

The Pensieve in Dumbledore's Defence Against the Dark Arts office swirled in all its silvery glory as a young man sat, perched on the edge, and watched glimpses of a memory glide beneath the water. The young man was Romulus 'Roman' Black, a full blood wizard, who wore a flat graduation hat and black academic robes lined with gold and green to represent his house; Slytherin.

In his hand, he held an 11 inch long, holly wood wand with a phoenix feather core which he dipped into the water. In his other hand, he clutched a piece of parchment that stated that he was now an official graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like all seventh-year Hogwarts graduates, Roman was eighteen, but he lacked the wide-eyed and excited enthusiasm that the majority of the other students felt at the prospect of leaving Hogwarts and making their way into a magical and wonderful world. Instead, his crystal blue eyes held a sadness that could only come with the thought that he was leaving his comfort and his heart behind with his final hours at Hogwarts.

He swirled his wand in the Pensieve before he placed it against his temple and withdrew the memory of the night's feast from his mind. Gently, he allowed the memory to touch the water, creating ripples on its surface; he watched as the memory glided from his wand and sank into the water. For the moment all Roman saw was his reflection; his white-blond hair circled his head like a halo, his face was that of a man now, each feature chiselled into a stunningly handsome (some would say pretty) creature, but he did not feel like a man. He felt a boy who had both butterflies and a twisting black hole in the pit of his belly.

Roman stood and placed his graduation scroll on Dumbledore's desk so that he could grab a bit of sherbet, which he placed on his tongue. He moved to a window between all the portraits and the books. He looked down over the Black Lake and he saw all the professors and Headmaster Armando Dippet waving as the seventh years boarded the boats, lit by lanterns, and made their final journey away from Hogwarts. He touched the old, cold glass and wondered if Dumbledore noticed his absence. He received his answer when he saw Dumbledore turn to look up at the window he was standing at.

Dumbledore also wore a black graduation dress decorated with many ribbons of colour symbolising his wizarding achievements. The greatest wizard of all time at forty-six years of age usually wore a three-piece suit but he looked just as stunningly dashing in the graduation gown. Roman swallowed hard and took a deep breath, the blonde lifting his hand just slightly to acknowledge Dumbledore who frowned at him. Professor McGonagall touched Albus' arm and she too looked up at the window, seeing Roman. Unlike Dumbledore, she smiled at Roman before she turned back to Dumbledore. Roman wished he could hear their conversation.

"He's no longer your student, Albus," She said and Dumbledore nodded, his expression softening as he heeded her words.

"He could make you happy," She continued and Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"But can I make him happy?" Dumbledore asked and Minerva nodded curtly, she did not doubt that they could both be happy.

"Of course, you carry so much regret with you Albus, don't make yourself regret this moment too." With that, she turned and left, leaving Dumbledore where he stood. Dumbledore looked back up at the tower window only to find it empty. He took a deep breath and made his way to his office.

Roman had moved, finding himself stood at the feet of what looked like an archway as high as the ceiling covered in faded grey cloth. He pulled the cloth off the object to find that it was not an archway but rather a mirror. Roman frowned deeply. His favourite subject or rather an obsession was fabled magical items that could both destroy or save the world depending on which hands they fell in to. Instinctively, he knew that there was only one mirror that required covering; the Mirror of Erised.

At first, the mirror seemed to do nothing. He picked up the material and was ready to cover it once more, but its surface began to swim. He stopped, looking into the mirror's depths. An image began to form and within moments, he knew that it was Dumbledore standing beside him. The wizard placed his hand on Roman's shoulder and pulled him around gently so that they were face to face.

The soft clearing of Dumbledore's throat startled Roman. He looked from the mirror to Dumbledore and then back at the mirror but it had returned to its prior state of a flat pristine silver plane, reflecting nothing but the candlelight in Dumbledore's office. Roman sighed and turned back to Dumbledore who had closed the door behind him.

"I thought I changed the password," Dumbledore stated, albeit without anger, and Roman swallowed the lump in his throat. He threw the material haphazardly back over the mirror, leaving a sliver of silver uncovered still.

"Professor McGonagall-"

"Ah," Dumbledore stepped further into the room, his gaze on Roman. He perched himself on the edge of his desk and picked up the graduation scroll.

"She asked me to speak to you before... I leave," Roman finished.

"She did? She's a wonderfully perceptive witch, sometimes annoyingly so," Dumbledore said. He opened the scroll and smiled. Roman had made Headmaster Dippet's list with special awards given to his aptitude for Charms, Ancient Runes, Potions, Divination, Transfiguration and Defence Against The Dark Arts. Dumbledore handed him the scroll and he took it and read it, the blond breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't failed anything.

"Well done, Romulus," Dumbledore said gently.

"Roman. I'm no longer your student," Roman said quietly.

"No, you are not,"

"You know the Ministry placed extra questions in my N.E.W.T.S to try to see if you'd been teaching more than just what was in the curriculum for Defence Against The Dark Arts," Roman said, sighing. "They're watching you still,"

"And they always will until Grindelwald is captured and sent to Azkaban," Dumbledore responded and Roman took a deep breath.

"They want you to move against him... I want you to move against him," Roman frowned deeply, he knew Dumbledore's answer, an answer that he battled to hear.

"I can't, you know this," Dumbledore stressed and stood, moving toward the window Roman had been standing at earlier that evening. The sky had gone black, the earlier rays of twilight no more. Only the stars lit the black lake now. Roman went to stand beside him.

"I'll do it then, you've taught me enough," Roman stated firmly, his blue eyes dark with determination, a determination which stemmed not from the desire to rid the world of the Dark Wizard but from his desire to erase the man who kept Dumbledore from loving him back.

"I've taught you to defend yourself against him, not to go attack him," Dumbledore insisted on the lie, they both knew that Roman was powerful enough to face Grindelwald with the Aurors. Dumbledore turned to face Roman. "I can't have you going after him, he's too powerful,"

"Then move against him yourself! Rid this world and... Yourself of the chains that are Grindelwald," Roman's voice broke. "Please,"

Dumbledore stared into the fiery blue eyes before him and shook his head sadly. Roman felt his heart sink to the floor; he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He walked back into the middle of Dumbledore's office and turned, looking around him in frustration. His gaze settled on the mirror and he felt himself breaking. He stripped the mirror of its grey shield once again and stared into it. Once again, the mirror showed himself and Dumbledore; this time, they were kissing.

Dumbledore moved to Roman's side and placed his hand on the young wizard's shoulder, looking into the mirror as well. Roman lifted his hand and placed it over Dumbledore's hand. Instead of pulling away as Dumbledore always did, the wizard threaded his fingers with Romans. It was the first time that Dumbledore had let any physical contact between the both of them last longer than a few long seconds.

"The Mirror of Erised allows the viewer-"

"To see what their heart truly and deeply desires," Roman finished for Dumbledore, the blond moved to touch the mirror with his free hand. "Is it true that what an individual sees cannot be obtained?"

Dumbledore shrugged, he was about to pull his hand from Roman's but this time he asked himself why: Roman was no longer his student, McGonagall had never once been wrong, not in his many years of friendship with her and the most important; he felt the same way about Roman as he did about Grindelwald. Only this time the boy stood next to him was in no way evil or power-hungry. So why should he pull away?

Dumbledore squeezed Roman's hand. "That is what has been said but no one truly knows. This mirror's origin and creator is buried in mystery just as its purpose is... What do you see?" Dumbledore let his hand fall to his side, never letting go of the blond's hand.

"I see us..." Roman answered and turned to gauge Dumbledore's reaction to his words. "You're kissing me,"

Dumbledore smiled but he kept his gaze on the mirror. The mirror had revealed a similar narrative to Dumbledore. In the foreground, Dumbledore saw himself and Roman interlocked however in the background, he saw Grindelwald, hovering behind them like a watchful spectre.

"What do you see?" Roman asked and Dumbledore turned. He ran the back of his hand along Roman's jaw then stroked his thumb up the young man's cheekbone. The simplest touch made Roman's heart race. Gently, Dumbledore curled his fingers in the silky blond hair and around the back of his head. He placed his other hand on the small of Roman's back and pulled the blond firmly against him. Roman gasped, his hands immediately moving to Dumbledore's chest. Roman's heat caused Dumbledore's breath to leave his body and he had to pause, holding the blond in place, to catch his breath again.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Dumbledore spoke. "Shall we test the mirror's legend?" Dumbledore asked and Roman found himself lost in the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. Roman managed to nod as his cheeks turned pink. He wrapped his arms around Dumbledore's neck; he could feel Dumbledore's erection pressed against his hip.

Dumbledore said nothing more and his mouth found Roman's. The kiss was tender at first but soon enough it turned into a hot and hungry duel of tongues and teeth. Dumbledore held the blond in place with his hand which had moved to the back of the younger man's head and soon Dumbledore's erection was met with Roman's equally hard length.

Roman's world ignited by hope, lust and disbelief of what was truly happening. They stayed, locked in their intimate embrace, for what felt blissfully like forever for Roman and so right for Dumbledore. Roman moved to pull away but Dumbledore held him close, his hands firm and strong as their tongues danced.

When Dumbledore did finally pull away, he held the younger wizard in a firm embrace. Both Roman and Dumbledore opened their eyes. Dumbledore's gaze found the mirror while Roman buried his face in Dumbledore's neck, his hot breath sent shivers down Dumbledore's spine. The image on the mirror never wavered and Grindelwald stayed, now nothing more than an ethereal shadow watching as Dumbledore slid Roman's graduation dress off of the young blond's shoulders. Dumbledore looked away and pressed his lips to that soft neck.

"We should move this to my living quarters," Dumbledore spoke into Roman's ear before he flicked his tongue over the young man's ear. Roman bit into the robes on Dumbledore's shoulder to stifle the moan that left his throat. "Is that agreeable?" Dumbledore asked, his teeth now finding that ear.

"Yes-" Roman managed to hiss. "The portraits are staring,"

"They will say nothing," Dumbledore said, pulling back to meet Roman's gaze. The blond wizard frowned.

"Am I your secret, Professor?" Roman asked.

"For now, you did just graduate," Dumbledore responded. He took Roman's hand and led the blond to a portrait of a grey old man in black and green robes.

"Acid Pops," Dumbledore said to the portrait and it swung open, revealing the door to his bedroom. Roman held Dumbledore's hands still as he looked around, his blue eyes taking in a room full of magical items even more spectacular than what Dumbledore had in his office. Dumbledore stepped forward, pressing his body against Roman's from behind and wrapped their entwined hands around that slim waist.

"I will have to ask you not to touch anything," Dumbledore said with a sly smile, his voice light and teasing. "though knowing you, that's a request that will never be heeded," Dumbledore placed a gentle kiss on Roman's neck.

"I think I'll just touch you tonight. If that's okay, Professor?" Roman whispered, his blush returning.

"Albus." Dumbledore corrected softly before he turned Roman around and kissed the blond again, the kiss was feverish and lustful, delicate and new. Roman's hands moved up, sliding underneath the black robe Dumbledore wore. Dumbledore pulled back, he made quick work of Roman's robe, sliding it over his shoulders. A moment later, a white shirt joined the robe on the floor, leaving Roman half-naked before Dumbledore.

Dumbledore ran a hand over Roman's lean chest and Roman placed his hand over Dumbledores, stopping the man's movement. He took a step forward, swallowing hard. Roman's nerves were on fire, this wouldn't be the first night he'd had sex but still, he felt as if his stomach was being tortured by those little butterfly wings. A moment later the blond let Dumbledore's robe fall into the same pile as his own clothes. He couldn't help but smile at the grey three-piece suit he found underneath.

"Has anyone ever told you just how dashing you look in this suit, Albus?" Roman asked, his voice was heady with arousal.

Dumbledore chuckled and nodded. "A few ladies yes," He said as he trailed his hand down Roman's chest and curled his fingers in the waist of Roman's pants. Roman's eyes fell shut as he swallowed down the pleasure that just that one little touch brought. Dumbledore could feel Roman's heat as his fingers brushed against the base of his hard length.

Dumbledore pulled the blond forward and placed both his hands on that pert behind, lifting the blond so that Roman's legs were wrapped around his hips. He took those last few steps forward and threw Roman onto the plush bed. Dumbledore made quick work of his waistcoat and shirt while Roman stripped off his pants and underwear, leaving him naked. Dumbledore found Roman's mouth again.

* * *

The next morning did not go as planned. The bed was cold when Roman woke and he could hear voices coming from Dumbledore's office. He frowned deeply and got up, wondering if Dumbledore was teaching an extra class. As he dressed, the conversation on the other side of the painting revealed itself to be much more serious.

Roman recognised Torquil Travers' voice, the man's tone dripped with disdain for Dumbledore.

"Grindelwald has escaped, the obscurial is still alive. He was not destroyed in New York as we all thought... I ask you, for the first and hopefully, the last time, being Grindelwald's equal, I need you to fight him," Travers said.

Dumbledore's next words hurt Roman no matter how many times he said them. "I can't..."

He paused, his fingers sliding over the back of the old canvas, then he apparated. A moment later he reappeared in a swirl of black smoke on the outside of Dumbledore's classroom door, nearly slamming into Professor McGonagall who was also listening at the door.

Minerva stood up straight, barely maintaining her quiet state as she was startled by the younger wizard, and placed her hands on her hips. She sighed sharply, looking Roman over before she flicked her wand. His clothes pulled free of their creases and a tie pulled taught around his neck. He could swear that his shoes began to shine.

Roman sighed as she stepped aside, motioning to the door with her hand. "Go, now, if you haven't told him yet, he'll find out now. He should hear it from you,"

"You have to choose a side- it's a shame you won't be there to support one of your extremely talented students-" Travers continued.

Roman's pulse quickened and he pushed the door open. Dumbledore's gaze met his and the blond's gaze immediately fell.

"- Romulus Black... As he will be joining the Aurors as of... today since you've graduated now,"

Dumbledore was perplexed, his eyes searching Roman's face as he looked back up.

"You can't-" Dumbledore protested, his usual calm demeanour cracking at the seams. "He's just graduated; he still has three years of training to do-"

Travers turned to look at Dumbledore. "No, he has not. He's been training with Theseus Scamander and our other Aurors this past year,"

Roman's eyes closed and his hands started to sweat. His chest was burning as he realised that his disloyalty and betrayal would be revealed.

"Now under normal circumstances, I would have never looked twice at a boy of only eighteen but he wrote to us stating that he had bested the Great Albus Dumbledore in a duel. Now I'm sure you can see why I'd be interested in such a claim as your power is on par with Grindelwald's," Travers' words had successfully crushed Roman and by the look on Dumbledore's face, Roman's actions had horrified him.

"You can't do this, I won't allow it- He's a boy!" Dumbledore's words were born from anger and coated in disgust at the notion of Travers using Roman.

Travers continued over Dumbledore. "I can because it turns out that he is... Extraordinary but, he's not you. Think about that when you sit here, in this office, while he's out there fighting Grindelwald for you," The silence that followed Travers' words was deafening. Travers took a step forward and leaned closer to Dumbledore. 

"Pick your side." With that, Travers left, leaving Roman and Dumbledore alone.

The click of the door closing felt as if it could burst his eardrums. Roman looked up to meet Dumbledore's gaze.

"Are you-" Dumbledore started but Roman disapparated, leaving Dumbledore alone in his office.


	2. How I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is a-brewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Dumbledore watched Roman disapparate from his office. His entire body began to shake in anger, both at Travers and Roman, at the news of Roman's joining the Aurors and the fight against Grindelwald. The walls began to shake as Dumbledore spun around and swept his hand across his desk. Inkwells and window panes shattered into tiny little pieces, books ripped apart at their spines vomiting paper across the floor and into the atmosphere which was filled with levitating stationary and magical items. The glass of the mirror of Erised cracked. Dumbledore hunched over his cleared desk, both hands steadying himself as he forced himself to breathe, he stared hard at one spot on his wooden desk so that the room could stop spinning. The castle stopped trembling and items fell out of the air on his third audible exhale.

The door slammed open not a moment after as Minerva McGonagall came bursting in, her wand at the ready. Dumbledore took his final deep breath.

"It's fine, Minerva, there's no need to panic," He said and turned though he still held the desk behind him. He studied her for a moment, seeing the same look of shame on her face that he'd seen on Roman's. He straightened up as his anger and frustration surged again. The castle trembled once more.

"You knew. Dippet lifted the Apparition enchantment and the only way he could be training with the Aurors and with me every evening was with a Time-Turner," Dumbledore's face twisted into a frustrated smile and he laughed humourlessly at the morbid ridiculousness of the situation. If only they knew just how dangerous Grindelwald was. He took another deep breath to keep the swirling anger which Minerva knew was holding within him at bay. Minerva stood so still Dumbledore wondered if she'd been petrified.

When the castle stopped trembling, she spoke. "I knew he was training with the Ministry. I gave him the Time-Turner and yes, Dippet lifted his enchantment but-"

"But? But what? You knew... You knew how I felt- feel- about Roman and you did not tell me, you knew-"

"I knew that there was a boy who you were training in every possible magical discipline known to you and that you were grooming him to destroy Grindelwald,"

"No-"

"No," She agreed. "By the time I realised that you were truly trying to make sure that he'd stay safe it was too late, he'd already started training with the Ministry Aurors and I was powerless to stop what had developed between the two of you," Minerva stopped, her face had softened into a sympathetic look of regret.

"He's strong, Albus,"

"What will Grindelwald do to Roman if he discovers my relationship with him?" Dumbledore asked.

"He won't,"

"Occlumency was the one skill that Roman struggled with," Dumbledore walked back to his room but before he closed the door behind him he turned back.

"Reparo," He said and all the broken items in his office put themselves together. The Mirror of Erised straightened out like he'd taken an iron to it before he slammed the door behind him. Minerva stood, silent and alone in the room.

* * *

_ Dumbledore laced soft kisses all over Roman's sweat covered body despite the hard hold he had on the older wizard's dark hair, his laced fingers nearly pulling Dumbledore's hair from the roots. He let out a quaking gasp as those kisses reached his hard and leaking length. Dumbledore's tongue lapped up the sticky patch on his belly then moved back to the head of his cock. Roman cried out as Dumbledore's mouth wrapped around him. _

Roman moaned, shifting in his bed, his eyes still closed. He had apparated from Dumbledore's office to Paris earlier that morning after Travers had spilt all the pieces of Roman's life on the floor and crushed them beneath his heel. The soft chatter of birds began to wake Roman but he clung to the dream, not wanting to leave the soft tufted bed and Dumbledore's embrace. He did not know if he'd ever be in Dumbledore's arms again.

_ Roman gasped and his nails tore into the sheets. Dumbledore had his hands on Roman's hips and there was an insatiable heat wrapped around Roman's length. Roman opened his eyes, lifted his head and their eyes met. Dumbledore stopped and moved up Roman's body. Roman hissed as the cold air rolled over him but he was quickly distracted by Dumbledore's lips as they pressed against his own. He took a deep breath and took a moment to wallow in the older man's soft lips, scent and heat which washed over him. Roman slowly wrapped his arms around the man's firm shoulders and held Dumbledore close. _

_ Dumbledore pulled back, his eyes fell on those swollen lips and his half-lidded gaze. "Albus..." Roman managed to rasp the word before he swallowed to wet his parched throat. Dumbledore smiled and Roman found himself smiling as well. Dumbledore's smile reached his eyes. _

_ "Yes?" Dumbledore asked and he smiled wider. The blond wizard shifted his legs. He bent one at the knee and placed his foot beside Albus' hip on the bed while he hooked the other over Dumbledore's thigh. Their hips met and Dumbledore rocked forward. Red and black splotches blossomed behind Roman's eyes and he heard himself cry out as his back and hips arched into the pleasure. _

_ "Come home Roman, please," _

_ "What?" Roman asked. "I am home," _

The items on Roman's bedside table started to tremble and Roman jerked in the bed, his face twisting in pain. The dream had gone black, leaving only Dumbledore's voice in a lonely void.

_ "No, you lied to me. Come home Roman!" Dumbledore's voice screeched in the blackness. _

Roman jolted awake and doubled over, his arms wrapping around his stomach as he fought the vomit which had caught in his throat. His heart pounded and he could taste bile on his tongue. He heaved as his chest felt as if it was being constricted by a python and he felt tears hit his thighs.

_ "Come home Roman, please," _

His tears began to fall like hot rain, diluting the slick cum on his pale thighs. Roman wiped tears and snot from his face before he opened his eyes and was met with the sight of sweat-soaked sheets and sticky underwear. He stared at his hands, eyes red-rimmed, as he let himself cry.

The well of tears dried up slowly and Roman found the strength to stand. He stripped off his underwear and was about to shower when his Eurasian Eagle Owl, fondly named Cherry, flew into his window and perched on his bed.

"The fuck," Roman hissed, he'd forgotten her at Hogwarts which meant that the letter was from Dumbledore. He took the letter from Cherry and broke the seal.

As he opened the parchment a card fell out of the envelope and onto his lap. He ignored the card and read the words scribed onto the parchment.

_ Come home, the card will glow and show you the way. _

He growled as anger and pain flashed across his features. He crumpled the parchment and reached for his wand.

"Incendio," Roman flicked his wrist and drew the shape of a flame in the air. A small flame burst forth from his wand and the parchment burned to nothing.

He then picked up the card. On it was a dull black compass which swivelled and pointed at downtown Paris. The blond sighed and rubbed his still wet eyes. He stood again and showered. He left the card on his nightstand before going to the Paris Ministry of Magic.

* * *

The rest of the day was an incredibly boring string of meetings and niceties in a blackened room while discussing the impending doom of Grindelwald with no true plan to bring forth such a feat. Travers had received an owl an hour before about a safe house that was allegedly being used by Grindelwald in Versailles which was half a day's trip from Paris.

"Black," Travers snapped but Roman barely heard the man, the sickening pain in his chest had ensnared his attention.

"BLACK!" Travers slammed his hand down on the desk which sent waves through the ethereal waters which rolled and sloshed against an unseen boundary on the desk. Roman jumped in his seat, his attention ripped from his personal nightmare and snapped to Travers. The entire table of Aurors was staring at him. All of them were years older and more experienced than him. He had never felt so small. Even when studying under Dumbledore the man had been kind, gentle. When he'd trained with Theseus, he'd barely missed a beat but now; now Roman felt insignificant in the maw of an impending war.

"Yes, sir?" He asked, thankfully his voice did not break.

"Scamander will assign two other Aurors to you and you will investigate the alleged safe house in Versailles after dark. if Grindelwald is there, we don't want any muggles caught in the crossfire," Travers frowned angrily at Roman. "Let us hope we get to see just how well you do in the field."

He heard Theseus protest but Roman had already sunk back into his black world. He heard the other Aurors stand and he stood mechanically as well. He watched blankly as Travers adjourned the meeting and Theseus walked toward him.

"Roman?" Theseus asked and the blond nodded.

"Yeah?"

Theseus patted his breast pocket. "Your chest is glowing. Come see me once you've seen to whatever it is that's in your pocket,"

Theseus moved to leave but he paused and leaned back, talking in Roman's ear. "If you want my advice, don't let anyone see you two together," Theseus left the young blond standing alone in the room.

Roman rubbed his face and sighed. He realised now that his pocket was buzzing with heat. He reached into it and pulled out Dumbledore's card. He rolled his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat before he followed the card.

* * *

Dumbledore was sat at a quaint little round table surrounded by men and women eating lunch in the greying Parisian afternoon. The restaurant was buzzing with pent up energy as waiters and customers came and went but no one seemed to notice Dumbledore at all. Waiters in black shirts and white aprons moved past him and customers looked through him, only Roman seemed to see Dumbledore as he walked across the street toward the older wizard. He placed Dumbledore's card on the table and sat before him. Outwardly, he was fine, internally a hurricane of guilt and hurt was twisting through him.

Dumbledore sat up straight and leaned forward, folding his hands on the table in front of him as he regarded Roman. He knew he had to take care when speaking to the blond, he had disapparated once, he did not want Roman fleeing from him again.

"You want me to come home," Roman started with the obvious.

Dumbledore nodded firmly and the young wizard sighed deeply, his blue eyes narrowing, it didn't seem like the conversation was going to go anywhere positive.

Dumbledore could feel Roman slamming walls up around his heart and his mind. "You've improved your Occlumency,"

"The Aurors helped me with it,"

"Then you purposefully misled me by holding back and not revealing all that you learnt with Theseus," Roman tilted his head and bit his bottom lip as he caught a hint of weariness and pain in Dumbledore's eyes over and above the angry accusation thrown his way. Thunder rolled behind the chattering of the muggles and wait staff. Electricity crackled through the air.

Roman leaned in, "Grindelwald-"

"Grindelwald is not your problem, he's mine and Travers's using you to get to me,"

Roman was quiet for a moment as he struggled to understand. "Yes, he's your problem. Then why won't you fight him?" He asked and they both knew that Dumbledore could no longer answer the question with a half-truth, not without Roman leaving and Dumbledore losing him completely.

"Two months... Grindelwald and I-" Dumbledore did not meet the blonde's eyes, instead, the Wizard seemed to be looking inward at the struggle he felt when speaking of Grindelwald. "Those few days were a whirlwind of feelings that just... whisked me away. I listened to my heart and not my conscious," Rain began to fall around them, the sound drowning everything out save for their own voices. Neither Dumbledore nor Roman seemed to notice.

"We shared a bed less than a day ago Albus, I don't want to hear how you loved Grindelwald," Roman's words surprised both himself and Dumbledore but he felt no remorse whatsoever so he stuck to them.

Dumbledore paused and gathered himself. "We formed a blood pact which prevents either one of us from fighting each other directly," Dumbledore dropped his gaze to his hands which were slick with rain.

Everyone had disappeared around them as the water poured. Dumbledore's suit had turned coal grey and Roman's hair was dripping water.

Roman suspected that this was the first time that Dumbledore had said those words out loud. His heart sank as the truth rocked his view of Dumbledore. His anger and frustration weren't justifiable anymore, Dumbledore truly couldn't move against Grindelwald even if he wanted to. He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He wondered if Dumbledore thought this bit of knowledge would change everything. It didn't, it only inflamed his need to destroy Grindelwald, a need that was now all-consuming.

"Even more reason for me to destroy him," Roman said firmly.

"No, no, no, no, Roman please, he's too powerful," Dumbledore reached forward, trying to take Roman's hand but the blond stood anyway, ripping his hand from Dumbledore's.

"Someone has to do it and if you cannot then someone else must." Dumbledore sighed and sat back in his chair, pain and disappointment etched across his handsome face. Roman slid the wet card back to Dumbledore and he took it.

"At least..." Dumbledore stood. "At least come back with me to Flamel's, we can work out a way for you to do this without me losing you,"

Roman frowned, conflicted. Dumbledore had just admitted that he was frightened of losing him but that changed nothing. The mention of Flamel however and the notion that the man could help piqued his curiosity. He did not want to die almost just as much as he wanted to destroy Grindelwald.

"The creator of the Philosopher's Stone?" Roman could never resist the opportunity to study an ancient artefact, a fact that Dumbledore knew all too well. His obsession and experimentation with nature-bending items had frightened Dumbledore at times. It was the only time that Roman reminded him of Grindelwald on a level deeper than just the young man's looks. For the moment, he just hoped that Roman took the bait and agreed to stay with him for a little longer.

"Yes, Filch would get so aggravated with you when he found you at all hours of the morning pouring over every book you could find in the library,"

"I'm guessing that eventually, he would just notify you of my presence because he stopped confronting me, instead you came to find me," Roman smiled softly at the memory of all those nights reading with Dumbledore; the journeys they would take together, pouring through book after book to discover all they could about artefacts like the Deathly Hallows.

"He did, yes," Dumbledore smiled as well. "after he realised that not even infinite hours of detention would persuade you not to enter the library at night. I'm sure he hoped that I'd inflict some manner of enchantment on you to get you to listen," Roman swallowed hard, remembering Dumbledore's kind words and willingness to help a young boy learn all he could even if he was just eleven. It made the guilt he felt for lying to Dumbledore ever sharper.

"And all you did was humour me, guided my learning," Roman swallowed the lump in his throat. "I have a few hours," He said eventually and Dumbledore finally stood. The rain had made Roman's white shirt stick to him, revealing the pale skin underneath. Dumbledore took a step forward and cupped the blonde's face in his hands. Roman leaned in and pressed his forehead against Dumbledore's own.

"No one can see us?" Roman asked as Dumbledore pressed their lips together in a tender and fleeting kiss.

"No one can see us," Dumbledore whispered back and Roman pushed forward, kissing Dumbledore hard where they stood. Dumbledore wrapped an arm around those slender hips, pulling them against his own, while the young wizard's arms wrapped around his shoulders. He felt himself melt, tears threatening to fall as Dumbledore's arms wrapped around him, holding him just right.

A few long moments later, Dumbledore held up the card. "Touch it," He said against Roman's lips. Roman placed his fingers on the card and they teleported to Flamel's home in Paris.

* * *

Roman pulled back from the kiss when he felt their feet touch the ground again inside Flamel's home. He slid his hands down from Dumbledore's neck to his chest. The blond placed a gentle kiss on Dumbledore's clavicle before he turned to look around. Dumbledore let his hand hover on Roman's hip while the other slid up his young lover's wet back and found its place on Roman's shoulder.

Dumbledore leaned in and whispered, his warm breath sending a shiver down Roman's spine. "Take a look around, I'll see where Flamel is," Dumbledore pulled away, leaving him standing in the middle of Flamel's cluttered and dusty home.

As Roman's eyes wandered as a different form of excitement rolled through him. The glass panes were grey with dust, allowing just enough light to waft through the old, creaky home. A world map stood in the corner barred by an ancient-looking pale brown motif armchair. Beside that was a crystal ball, placed in a stunningly elegant silver stand and an hourglass. The hourglass seemed to have been used often as the dust had yet to settle completely and as he looked more carefully, he could see a circle clear of dust at the base of the stand on which the crystal ball sat.

Behind him was a soot-filled chimney. He ran his hand over the murky mantlepiece as he retrieved his wand from his sopping wet pocket.

"Incendio," Roman said and expertly drew the shape of a flame with his wand. The fireplace roared to life and he let out a shuddering breath as the heat of the fire warmed him. He turned his wand on himself and waved it, casting the Hot-Air Charm. A jet of hot air blew from the tip of his wand and quickly dried his clothes.

He turned back to the rest of the room and stepped forward, marvelling over the alchemy table. He knelt before it, studying each bulbous flask jam-packed beneath the table. One was green and one yellow and another black greyed with dust. As he stood he took in the sheer array of beakers, funnels and burners that made up Flamel's table. Some of the items he did not recognise which bewildered him as he was sure that he'd studied every list in every book of what equipment was used in alchemy.

Roman looked up curiously at the tilted doorway and windows, in them were melted candles that had dripped their wax into pools on the window sills and floor beneath them. Candle wax also coated the alchemy table, it was obvious that Flamel lived a life away from all things that could be considered modern. He heard footsteps coming down the curving staircase and his attention was drawn away from the room itself.

Roman was gaze met first with Nicolas Flamel, a man that looked like a waxy corpse which had been created by a million candles burning together. Of course, Roman knew that it was those candles that had allowed Flamel to read nights full of the knowledge necessary to keep him alive for such a long time. Flamel's suit was the same colour as his skin and he wondered if the man's hair would fall out if he'd so much as blew on it. Behind Flamel was Dumbledore who had dried himself off as well. The two men finished descending the stairs.

"My word, for a moment I thought you'd brought me Grindelwald, many years younger of course..." Flamel said, catching Roman by surprise as he had never seen an image of a young Grindelwald.

"I look like Grindelwald?" Roman asked, his questioning gaze finding Dumbledore who did nothing but wince guiltily and nod.

"No, not Grindelwald, Nicolas, this is Romulus Black," Roman's gaze met Flamel's.

"Roman, if you don't mind, I hope that I haven't overstepped my welcome by lighting the fireplace, Albus and I were caught in some rain," Thunder rolled and lightning cracked as if to confirm what he had said.

"No that's quite alright, Dumbledore says you were one of his students with a keen mind for alchemy and ancient artefacts," Flamel moved around to his table, his tiny footsteps seemed to make him bounce ever so slightly with each step. Dumbledore went to take a seat next to the fireplace, his eyes never leaving Roman's form.

"I was and I'm still vastly interested in both those subjects..." Roman glanced back at Dumbledore whose eyes sparkled with fondness. He stood beside the alchemy table and poured over it. "I've never seen such equipment used on an alchemy table before and I've studied many a book about such tables... Is the extra apparatus necessary for brewing the potion made from the Philosopher's stone?"

"Yes and no," Flamel answered, smiling sagely, as he watched Roman hover over the table without touching but still studying every part of it. Eventually, he looked up at the ancient wizard.

"Do you mind showing me how everything works and if... If I could see the stone and... And at a later stage if I could watch as you brew the potion?"

Flamel shuffled while he nodded, his hands folded in front of his chest. "Why of course, you're welcome to see the stone now," Flamel moved over to a cabinet and opened it with his wand. He withdrew the blood red stone and turned to place it in Roman's hands.

"Wow," Roman whispered, his hands were shaking as he looked the stone over. He frowned when he saw little chips on the edge of an otherwise perfect stone.

"Mr Flamel, have you removed pieces of the stone before?" Roman asked.

"Why yes, some have asked for a shard or two, nothing enough to create a potion with, for a piece of jewellery of some sort. Of course, I have only honoured my greatest of friends with such a shard," Roman looked up at Flamel.

"I'd love to study it, I'm sure it has even greater properties than what anyone has ever already discovered-" Roman glanced back at Dumbledore whose eyes had saddened.

"Well, yes I'm sure, but I don't have the energy or... Renewed creativity to dive into such things. I just brew my potion and continue as usual," Flamel hummed and tilted his head. He too looked back at Dumbledore.

"I don't suppose-"

"He'll probably find out everything and more about that stone if you allow him to, Nicolas. I've never had a more tenacious student," Dumbledore said and stood, moving to stand behind Roman, his hand finding Roman's hip once again. Roman felt like a child in a book store when his father looked over the new book he so desperately wanted his father to buy for him.

"Roman, could you give me a moment with Nicolas before we need to get back to Hogwarts. I'll wage the war necessary for you to acquire a piece of that stone," Dumbledore's eyes met Roman's, the happiness Roman saw in those blue eyes warmed him and he couldn't help but smile. He was curious about what they needed to discuss without him but he knew better than to argue so he made his way upstairs as asked.

"Second door to the left!" Flamel called after Roman before he looked back at Dumbledore.

* * *

Dumbledore found Roman furiously casting spells to clean the dust off the carpets and bed. The sun was beginning to set but the storm had sucked all light from the sky.

"I see you're playing house-elf with your wand," Dumbledore said lightly as he walked up behind Roman.

"He could at least get himself a house-elf, I swear the dust particles are alive," Roman growled.

Dumbledore placed a thin silver necklace around Roman's throat. In the pendant was a shard of The Philosopher's Stone.

"It's not a blood pact-"

"No, it's just a piece of the rarest stone in the world," Roman whispered and turned, the blond smiling brightly. "thank you," He kissed Dumbledore sweetly. He knew that the main reason for the entire trip was to get Roman to go back to Hogwarts but it did not matter at that moment.

"Will you come back to Hogwarts with me?" Dumbledore asked as he pulled away and the blond sighed. Dumbledore was giving him very little choice. His heart sank.

"Yes, I'll come back to Hogwarts but I cannot sit idle and watch as Grindelwald destroys the Wizarding World,"

"I'd never ask such a thing of you, we'll work out a way together, I promise," Dumbledore smiled as relief spread through him and pulled the little magical card from his pocket. Roman touched the port key and they disappeared.

Roman and Dumbledore had ported back to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. Dumbeldore pulled back and handed the key to Roman.

"Here, I'll enchant it so that only you can use it to get back here," He took the card from Dumbledore and placed it in the breast pocket of his shirt.

"So that's how you've been travelling internationally without the Ministry noticing... If they find out Travers will throw you in Azkaban," 

Dumbledore chuckled at the notion and shook his head. "They can try,"

Roman smirked as he looked around Dumbledore's office; there were so many memories and emotions that swam in his mind, mostly good but the one the most important one was that he was comfortable in that room. Feeling comfort and acceptance was something that he'd battled with his whole young life. Being who he was, last born to Sirius Black II and Hesper Black, he'd always been expected to uphold the family honour and beliefs but more so, he was expected to excel and excel he did, much to his classmates' contempt. So, he hid behind books and his spells; behind a self-created chip on his shoulder that was typical of his family, behind what was expected. However, as Dumbledore had found out that just watching the young boy for a few short moments showed a gentle soul fascinated by everything around him. A part of Dumbledore still wondered if he'd overstepped and taken too much of a liking to Roman, that he'd helped isolate the boy from his peers.

"I still never understood why you took an eleven-year-old Slytherin boy under your wing mid-way through his first year," Roman stood before Dumbledore and placed his hands on his lover's hips.

"Flamel was right, you reminded me of Grindelwald but more importantly, when you showed such an aptitude for offensive and defensive spells I began to worry. If you were to become a dark wizard we'd be in trouble." Dumbledore said with a soft smile, the man speaking in half-truths once again but Roman had stopped listening as he knelt before Dumbledore.

He unbuckled Dumbledore's belt, released the button and fly before he shimmied the man's pants and underwear down his hips and thighs. He stroked the hard length that popped free. While Roman had not been a virgin the night he'd spent with Dumbledore, he was inexperienced when it came to giving blow jobs.

Roman looked up at Dumbledore and smiled nervously. "This would be the first time for me, so..."

"Just do your best, that's all I've ever asked of you," Roman could feel his face heating up as he blushed.

Roman wrapped his hand firmly around the base of Dumbledore's cock and blew on the tip, smirking before he ran his tongue over the head of that length, teasing. Dumbledore hissed and threaded his fingers through blond curls.

He licked his lips then took as much of Dumbledore's length into as mouth as he could. Dumbledore groaned, his eyes closing as he instinctively thrust forward but Roman had his free hand on Dumbledore's hip, preventing him from pushing too far into his mouth and throat.

Dumbledore's hips stilled and he began to move his head pulling back and moving in, sucking as best he knew how. Dumbledore groaned as he felt his impending release start to build but he pulled Roman back, not wanting to end the night in his lover's mouth. Dumbledore's gaze met his and the blond stilled. He stood and Dumbledore cupped the boy's cheek, his thumb running over his swollen bottom lip.

Dumbledore's blue eyes never left Roman's as they pressed their foreheads together, their breaths heavy with desire. They never broke eye contact as they swiftly began to disrobe one another in earnest. Dumbledore stripped Roman's shirt off first then his pants and underwear while Roman slid Dumbledore's shirt off his shoulders, leaving only the man's tie.

Roman twisted Dumbledore's grey tie around his hand and stepped back, not saying a word as he pulled Dumbledore forward until the back of his knees hit the bed. He knelt on the bed as Dumbledore pulled him in for a hard kiss, nipping his bottom lip. Roman shuffled up the bed and pulled Dumbledore down so that the man was hovering above him.

Their kiss deepened into a frantic clash of teeth and tongues. He spread his legs, allowing Dumbledore to settle between them, their lengths meeting. Roman threw his head back, his teeth cutting into his bottom lip as he moaned. He wrapped an arm around Dumbledore's neck, his nails scraping into skin as he raised his hips into the delicious friction. His eyes slid closed Dumbledore as reached between their bodies and slid his fingers into Roman, stretching, curling and teasing. A few long moments later Dumbledore thrust into the blond wizard.

Dumbledore curled his hand behind Roman's left leg and spread the blond further as his thrusts quickened, his other hand curling into the sheets next to the blond's head. Roman pushed back, meeting each thrust, his hips bruising as they ground together. Dumbledore took Roman's mouth with his again, swallowing the blond's cries of pleasure.

As their pleasure rose Dumbledore pulled Roman up, the older wizard settling on his haunches, their bodies separating for a moment as he sat up and shoved Dumbledore against the headboard. The younger wizard smirked and straddled his lover. He took hold of Dumbledore's cock and guided it back inside his body, his hips rising and falling as he took control. Dumbledore's hands fell on his hips, guiding the blond with each rise and fall of his form, Dumbledore thrusting up to meet Roman's form, his legs bent behind him to help support the blond's movement.

It was when Dumbledore's cock brushed against his prostate did Roman understand why Dumble had changed position. His cry echoed through the room, the sheer burst of pleasure was so astounding that he had to stop, his entire body falling forward, his eyes rolled back in ecstasy. The blond was still for a long moment before he swallowed hard and opened his eyes. His blue eyes had almost turned black as they met Dumbledores.

"Again?" Dumbledore asked a smirk on his lips and the blond nodded, words having left him. Dumbledore moved, sitting up. He crossed his legs beneath Roman and took hold of the blond's hips once more. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around Dumbledore's shoulders and buried his face in the man's neck. Dumbledore guided Roman with his hands and the blond's hips rose and fell, every thrust grinding against that sweet spot. A few more thrusts later they both released; Roman's moans music to Dumbledore's ears. They fell back together, Roman curled against Dumbledore's chest, both spent.

* * *

An hour later Roman sat, naked except for his black robes, on the bench before Dumbledore's window and stared out at the night sky. He turned his head to look over Dumbledore who slept soundly in the bed only a few feet away. He turned back to the window and touched the cold glass once more, his eyes closing as he swallowed the bile rising into the back of his throat. He was leaving Dumbledore again.

It was time for him to meet the other two Aurors outside the countryside home where Grindelwald was said to be lying low. His heart hurt, the pain was nearly unbearable but he focused on the one thing driving him; Dumbledore and his love.

Roman moved silently through the room and dressed with the help of his wand. He made sure he had Dumbledore's card in his back pocket before he spared one more look at Dumbledore and apparated.


	3. The Black Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you this offering, Roman meets Grindelwald for the first time. Enjoy and PLEASE let me know what you think.

A little, yellow light illuminated the porch of the seemingly innocent house in the stunning countryside of France. Roman regarded it nervously from across the street with two other Aurors. The house felt stagnant and filled with a certain viscous energy that made his hair rise. Bats flew overhead, giving the house a wide berth. He ran his sweaty palms against his pants before he took hold of his wand and held it at his hip.

"So why this house?"

The first Auror, Ellwood Crabapple, a wizard dressed in all black robes supporting obsidian hair pulled back tightly in a ponytail with a long scar accenting his cheekbone and jaw spoke. "Besides that, it feels like it's been swallowed whole by dark magic? The local muggles reported that it was filled by three lively kids and their parents not two days ago. The family disappeared but the lights go on every evening and turn off every morning as normal, they see shadows in the windows but no one goes in or out,"

"It's too obvious not to be a trap," Roman stated quietly, looking between the two Aurors. The second witch, Lake Dovetail, a slender little sliver of a woman reminded him of the girls from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic only she had never removed her uniform after she graduated, nodded slightly, her blond, pin-straight hair swayed delicately across her shoulders.

"Yes, it's a trap, not a base of operations," Dovetail said, her shoulders lifting and falling as she sighed. "We'll have to clear it nonetheless,"

Crabapple spoke as both Aurors drew their wands. "Grindelwald's probably not in there but if he is, Black you disapparate, Travers might want you dead but I don't want the blood of an eighteen-year-old on my hands," Roman swallowed his nerves and nodded, not arguing.

"I'll lead, Dovetail you keep an eye out for enchantments, Black you just make sure you don't get killed," Crabapple readied his wand and they made their way silently across the street, their way lit by the acidic light shining from the porch. The air seemed to thicken and grow heavy with moisture as they made their way up the stairs causing all three Aurors' throats to tighten to the point where Roman felt as if he were having an asthma attack.

Crabapple touched the bronze door handle and they all held their breath. Nothing happened and Crabapple turned it; it was locked and Roman frowned deeply. Grindelwald wanted to keep Muggles out, ensuring that only wizards would be able to explore the house. The thought was frightening enough and for a moment he wished that he had stayed, warm and comforted in bed with Dumbledore. Roman had to swallow back bile as his mind flicked back to his lover.

"Alohomora," Crabapple's voice cut into Roman's ears and the creek of the door was deafening in the silent, pitch-black country night. Crabapple looked back at Dovetail and Roman then, their gazes meeting before he turned back to the maw of the house and stepped over the threshold. As soon as his boot touched the wooden floor the porch light exploded, incinerating all light save for the stars, and pelting Roman and Dovetail in hot glass.

Neither of them had any time to react, leaving Roman with a cut on his cheek and Dovetail with blood dripping down her forehead. Crabapple had frozen in place, one foot in the house and one out, staring back at Roman and Dovetail, only neither individual could truly see one another anymore without the light from above.

"Are you two okay?" Crabapple asked in a strained whisper, breaking the tension. Both Roman and Dovetail nodded.

Roman lifted his wand, "Lumos," He whispered and a white light blossomed and shone forth from the tip of his wand. Both Crabapple and Dovetail followed suit. They looked between one another uneasily before Crabapple turned back to the house and stepped completely inside. Dovetail gingerly followed Crabapple and he stepped slowly behind her. Once inside, the door clicked shut behind them, trapping them in a sea of suffocating darkness.

The dust hovered, stagnant in the air, illuminated by their wands, not moving or swaying around them as the wizards walked through the confined space. In the entrance hall, they were faced with an old staircase and a narrow passage leading back into the house. An open archway led off to the left into a darkened lounge and Roman could see their wands reflecting off the glass of a television set. The curtains were drawn shut and toys littered the floor. There was no sign of a struggle from the little that he could see, it was an array of ordered chaos that came with having children. He found himself hoping that the children were okay but he knew deep down that they had passed on too soon, that ominous green light the last thing that they saw.

He took a deep breath but found himself gasping, the humidity had grown worse but the house was cold. Crabapple motioned to the lounge and Dovetail nodded and silently stepped through the archway. A teal blue light reflected in the television at that moment, catching Roman's eye. He reached out but it was too late, Dovetail was already in the room.

Roman stared, his face paling as shock and horror filled his body, as he watched the teal light shift and change, morphing into what looked like a ghostly translucent dog with smoke gliding off its form as if it's fur had turned to long, dancing flames. He wondered for a moment if the creature was a Patronus but then he heard it growl. The sound was a wet, gargling as jaws snapped sounding like nails being gnashed together. Dovetail who was frozen in place as the dog advanced and then Roman could truly see it. It looked like a giant greyhound, its limbs were unnaturally long, the back longer than the front which made it look as if it was permanently stalking and ready to jump into a deadly attack. The head was long and cylindrical, he could see that it hosted several rows of teeth like a shark as its jaw hung slack, ghostly drool fell to the floor and sizzled, burning into the carpet like spectral lava. Dovetail seemed to be stuck in its ethereal white gaze, it's head measured up to her chest.

"Dovetail-" Crabapple started but his voice morphed into a shrill, mortified scream. Roman spun around to see Crabapple on his belly, his arms reaching forward, nails digging into carpet as he was dragged back. One of the spectre dogs lifted its head from the back of Crabapple's thigh, the white ball of light on the edge of Crabapple's wand just managed to illuminate the thick blood dripping from its shark-like teeth. It was at that moment that Roman realised what the consistency of the air resembled; it felt like they were breathing in blood, viscous, fresh blood.

The ghost dog advancing on Dovetail snapped around, smelling Crabapple's blood. It lunged excitedly towards Roman, its tongue lolling from between its razor teeth, then it barged forward. Its tail whipped around and slammed into Dovetail's chest, sending her flying back into the couch. When it surged past Roman its shoulder rammed into his hip which sent the young wizard careening back into the wall, his head slamming into the wood.

Red and black spots blossomed behind his eyelids and he felt himself swimming in unconsciousness for just a moment before he was ripped back to reality, by Crabapple who was screaming so terribly he refused to open his eyes again, his mind refusing to accept what was happening.

Dovetail groaned as she managed to gather herself and crawled silently to Roman. Her hands took hold of his shoulders and he felt her lurching him backwards and forwards. "Black! Black, come on, come on, open your eyes!" She demanded in a harsh whisper but Crabapple's screams were drowning her words in their shrill of pain. The dogs were yelping and squealing playfully between crunching through muscle and bone. Flesh gave away from the bone and something snapped. Everything went silent after what sounded like a gush of blood hitting the floor.

Roman opened his eyes and he saw the horror in Dovetail's eyes. "Cast firestorm," Dovetail whispered, the dogs had stopped feasting on Crabapple, the man's dead body no longer amusing them. He looked over Dovetail's shoulder and he cringed. A larger, alpha dog had joined its pack in the corridor.

"Stand love, stand and cast firestorm!" Dovetail stood, pulling Roman up with her. The dogs' eyes followed his and Dovetails movement. He felt a cold sickness grip his gut as the dogs advanced.

"Why can't you do it?" Roman hissed but he raised his wand anyway, it trembled in the air. "Inferno-" Roman whispered and his wand seemed to vomit a tiny, useless flame.

"Roman cast the fucking spell! ROMAN!" Dovetail shouted, her hand grabbing his, steadying his wand. "Together, now! In-"

"Inferno!" Roman and Dovetail yelled together before she threw herself to the floor as a raging fire burst forth from Roman's wand. He circled his wand above his head thrice and the fire raged, the dogs fled, their yelps and whines lingering in the room. He collapsed back against the wall, exhaustion spreading through him as the adrenaline stopped overpowering neurotransmitters when the dogs were gone. What was left, however, was the steady sound of the house catching alight and the smell of Crabapple's burning flesh. Roman wretched, vomiting out gastric acid onto the floor beside him. Dovetail shifted, leaning her back against the wall as she sat next to him.

"It's not done, Black. We have to get out of here... Hopefully, that was the last of it," Dovetail placed a hand on his shoulder and held her other hand before Roman's eyes, in it was her broken wand.

"You did well, now come on-" Dovetail's words cut off and her hand constricted on Roman's shoulder so tightly his clavicle cracked under the immense pressure. He cried out, his head snapping up and met her gaze which had now glazed over with a white sheen, almost as if she were blind. Roman's eyes widened and he was filled with a fear worse than ever before. He screamed when his clavicle snapped again and he reached up, clawing at Dovetail's hand which was nearly embedded in the bone and muscle of his shoulder, the pressure had caused his clothing to tear and cut through flesh.

As suddenly as this change had taken over Dovetail, she was thrown across the room, through the archway and into the burning wall of the lounge. Instead of falling to the floor, her body hung there, like a magnet in her chest had connected with another on the other side of the wall. Roman swallowed hard to keep himself from vomiting once more and forced himself to breathe, his gaze had begun to swim again before he turned his head towards the glowing wand that was controlling Dovetail. What he saw was no surprise, it just sent further bile up his throat.

Nothing could prepare Roman for that moment, he'd often imagined the moment when he would meet the man, and none were quite like this. Grindelwald was illuminated by the fire which blazed angrily around him and Roman's only thought was that the man was nothing but handsome and he hoped that one day, he would not look like the man, Flamel's words whispering in his mind. He hoped that he'd never smile just like Grindelwald as the man used the Imperius curse on another wizard.

"Grindelwald..." Roman hissed but his gaze snapped back to Dovetail as she groaned and splattered, blood and spittle coating her nose, mouth and chin which dripped further down her neck. Her head hung back on her neck, forcing the liquid she coughed up back down her throat and into her lungs. Grindelwald moved his wand and Dovetail's form floated back toward Roman, held stiff by an invisible force.

Roman's head fell forward as he shifted his gaze to the floor, the blond unable to watch. A shadow loomed in his periphery and then he saw Dovetail's feet then knees sink onto the floor in front of him. He knew he had to look up but he shook his head, resisting.

"Look up, look at her, Romulus Black, she's so pretty, as pretty as you, I'm sure if she didn't have blood for a bib," Grindelwald crooned and Roman felt his head lifting and then his gaze met Dovetail's, their eyes locking, he couldn't look away even if he wanted, he was being held by that same hand. It was gentle, he found himself thinking, gentle but firm and sinister.

The fire crackled and Dovetail's jaw opened, stretching further than it ever should for a long beat before her shrill cry shattered Roman's eardrums and the windows of the little house. Still, he found himself unable to move, all he could do was watch as Dovetail's hands moved up her body, to her chest, and just like the hold she'd had on his shoulder, she began clawing at her chest. Bones broke, her breast bone crumpling first, blood bloomed like a flower on her blue dress, then her ribs caved. This time blood shot forth from her mouth and painted Roman's face red.

Dovetail went limp and a glob of blood fell from his forehead. Grindelwald let her crumple to the floor before him. That hold released and he let his head fall, his eyes closing and tears falling.

"The three D's." He whispered, forcing himself to focus and disapparated. He fell out of the spell and onto the street just outside the now inferno of a house. He fell forward, kneeling in the dirt, and dry wretched, his belly offering him nothing to quell the violence crashing through his entire body. The sound of the fire filled his ears and eventually he stilled.

Roman lifted his gaze to the blazing house, Grindelwald was nowhere to be seen but a chill ran down his spine, reminding him of the danger but also signalling something else. A different kind of spell was being cast now, something more hideous than before. He felt his body starting to go into shock but something flited in the window, drawing his attention back to the present. Someone was moving in the window, darkened figures stepped forward out of the flames. They were nothing but silhouettes but Roman knew, Dovetail and Crabapple had risen once more. They started slamming their forms against door of the destroyed home that had once belonged to a peaceful family of children and happy laughter.

He wasn't given much time to digest what he was feeling when he felt a sudden gust of air to his left and he knew then that he had to move. He brought his forearm up above his head, a silver shield conjuring just as a green light slammed into it and the shield shattered. Roman felt the toes of his shoes and his knees dig into the gravel road as he was pushed backwards by the power of the curse.

He placed a hand on the wrist that held his wand, placing all his might and power behind the shield this time as he stood slowly. Grindelwald seemed to wait for the boy to stand, his gaze taking Roman in. That gaze felt as if it were drinking him in when Roman met those brown and blue eyes.

They stood there, both blond wizards staring, Roman ready to deflect while Grindelwald seemed to be considering, wondering. Roman took that moment to look fully at Grindelwald, searching for a sign that the man had the blood pact vial on his person. Roman's heart skipped a beat when he realised that Grindelwald kept it, pinned on his being, over his heart. His mind clocked over, the young wizard's outlook changing, he could no longer just deflect and defend, he had to get that blood pact. Walls began to crack as the inferi began to break through the burning house.

"You're a little young to be an Auror, aren't you?" Grindelwald asked, his voice was calm, it seemed to purr in Roman's ear as it washed over him. He whimpered as Grindelwald began to step towards him, he felt his body grow weaker the closer Grindelwald came. When Grindelwald took that final step towards Roman, he fell forward and Grindelwald caught him in his strong arms. The younger wizard let his hand fall over the vial as both men embraced.

"Now, now, show me why Tavers is using a young boy to do his dirty work," Grindelwald touched Roman's forehead and the blond boy screamed as the man climbed into his mind.

_ Roman, aged seventeen, sat in the library, a piece of parchment before him. He was writing to the ministry of magic. The image swirled into black. Now it showed the duel he'd had with Dumbledore, the one he said he'd won but instead of his voice casting Expelliarmus, it was Dumbledore's and it was Roman's wand that flew from his hand. _

_ The image swirled again and an even younger Roman, fifteen, now sat with Dumbledore in his office, late one afternoon. The older wizard was schooling him on transfiguration charms which he'd struggled with that day in class. _

_ Again, the image blurred and shifted. Roman was standing at the window between all the portraits and the books. Roman looked down over the Black Lake. He touched the old, cold glass, he saw Dumbledore turn to look up at the window he was standing at. Dumbledore wore his black graduation dress decorated with many ribbons of colour symbolising his wizarding achievements. _

_ The image shifted. Roman's legs were wrapped around Dumbledore's hips. Dumbledore took those last few steps forward and threw the blond onto the plush bed. Dumbledore made quick work of his waistcoat and shirt while Roman stripped off his pants and underwear, leaving him naked. Roman gasped as his nails tore into the sheets. Dumbledore had his hands on his hips and there was an insatiable heat wrapped around Roman's length. _

_ Roman's eyes slid closed Dumbledore as reached between their bodies and slid his fingers into his body, stretching, curling and teasing. A few long moments later Dumbledore thrust into him. _

_ Dumbledore curled his hand behind Roman's left leg and spread the blond further as his thrusts quickened, his other hand curling into the sheets next to the blond's head. Roman pushed back, meeting each thrust, his hips bruising as they ground together. Dumbledore took Roman's mouth with his again, swallowing the blond's cries of pleasure. _

_ Roman sat, naked except for his black robes, on the bench before Dumbledore's window and stared out at the night sky. He turned his head to look over Dumbledore who slept soundly in the bed only a few feet away. He turned back to the window and touched the cold glass once more, his eyes closing as he swallowed the bile rising into the back of his throat. He was leaving Dumbledore again. _

_ He moved silently through the room and dressed with the help of his wand. He made sure he had Dumbledore's card in his back pocket before he spared one more look at Dumbledore and apparated. _

Roman gasped as Grindelwald pulled back, disengaging their minds. The gasp felt as if it were his first breath of fresh air since he'd arrived at the little house of horrors in Versailles, France. His mind, thankful for the breath of life, snapped to attention and his hand curled tightly around the vial, pulling it from Grindelwald's shirt.

"Expuls-" Roman started.

"Expelliarmus," Grindelwald said and grabbed the hand which held the vial. The dark wizard was smiling at him, a glint of amusement made the man's eyes gleam. Roman's wand flew from his hand and Grindelwald's grip tightened so immensely around his wrist that he was forced to let go of the vial. He was beginning to feel sick once more, he knew he'd just lost the game.

"Incarcerous," By the time Roman felt the ropes curling around him, he was already being wrenched back and down to the earth, landing flat on his back. There was nothing he could do as more ropes secured him, forcing him down so tightly that he barely had room to wriggle, let alone escape. Grindelwald knelt beside him, those blue and brown eyes meeting his once more.

"I really do hope we meet again, Roman," Grindelwald looked up and back at the house. His inferi, once Dovetail and Crabapple, stood patiently at the other side of the road for Grindelwald's orders. Grindelwald stood and stepped back out of Roman's view. He also no longer between the inferi and young wizard's prone form. They descended on Roman, teeth and nails quickly tearing into his clothes.

Grindelwald watched, his head tilted as Roman's figure save for his legs was blocked from his gaze by still burning arms, legs and broken bodies. Then, something happened. Roman's legs seemed to jolt and break then shrink. The boy was transforming. The inferi kept grabbing and tearing but soon they were thrown back as a pale cream phoenix burst forth from where Roman had been lying, the ropes from the spell no longer holding the Animagus in place.

Grindelwald smiled as the bird took off, blood dripping from its form. It dove to retrieve Roman's wand in its beak then soared upwards into the night sky, leaving Grindelwald standing with his back to a burning building and two inferi now crawling toward him. Grindelwald raised his wand, pointing it one last time at the flying bird, and whispered.

"Sectumsempra," The spell hit its mark.


	4. The Past That Loved and Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore is faced with new and past tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a relatively shorter post but things are about to change for the worst.

48 Hours Later

Great black skeletal wings flapped gracefully as icy rain pelted through the obsidian night sky. Roman sat; his forehead pressed against the cold, frosty carriage window, staring into the inky darkness, his hot breath misting the glass. His pale skin and blond hair glowed with each flash of lightning that cut through the night sky and knife-like rain fell around the carriage and Thestrals. Theseus sat directly opposite him, he watched the young man closely, trying to decipher what the boy was thinking as each bolt of lightning revealed just a little bit more of the pain and defeat playing over Roman's handsome features. Dumbledore had abandoned Roman and Theseus knew the boy wouldn't be the same again. Theseus wondered when that pain would turn into twisting, black anger and consuming hatred for his mentor.

The Ministry did not seem to think that Roman would be needing any extra security unlike when Grindelwald was being transported. Only two other Aurors were escorting carriage and Thestrals on broomsticks as they made their way toward a looming and dark Azkaban seen in the distance. Lightning cracked again and no one noticed when one of the Aurors fell from their broomstick, the sound drowning Grindelwald's incantation. Only Roman saw the green flash of light.

* * *

Present Day

Dumbledore's vision blurred with burning tears as he stared furiously at his copper-stained white shirt and bloodied, trembling hands, hands which he had just used to rip the tattered and torn clothing off of Roman's bleeding and broken form. His office floor was in a sticky mess of blood and feathers as well and the Hogwarts caretaker was still scrubbing away the trail of blood leading to the Hospital Wing.

Minerva McGonagall had said that Roman had fallen unconscious midway through transforming from his phoenix Animagus back into his human form when he'd touched the port key that had transported him back to Hogwarts. That simple explanation, however, could not quell the excruciating shock Dumbledore had felt when he had seen Roman collapse on his office floor. The boy was still entirely covered in matted pale cream feathers, his arms still wings which gave way to human hands which were bent backwards at the wrists and mangled by the Sectumsempra spell. Roman's face and body was now a grotesque combination of birdlike features and human skin; his nose was still hooked and beaked, his chest still rounded and barrel-shaped in order to support flight.

Dumbledore had fled to Roman's side and by the time Minerva had made it to his office, he had felt the life almost completely drain from the boy's half-bird, half-man form. His grief was so intense that the castle trembled and shuddered once more, glass had begun to shatter and bricks started to vibrate. It was the only way Minerva had known that something had happened. When she made it to Dumbledore and Roman there was very little she could do for the older wizard so instead, she focused on Roman.

Minerva knelt before the blond boy and whispered an incantation, Dumbledore did not hear which and performed the spell that forced Roman's body to return to its prior human state. Her presence was the very much needed calming aid as she slowly and gently took Dumbledore's hands into her own and manoeuvred Albus so that the man picked up Roman's prone, dripping form up and carried him into the hospital wing in Hogwarts with Minerva leading the way.

Once there, Dumbledore placed Roman gingerly on a bed and Madam Pomfrey got to work, stopping the bleeding and healing him as much as she possibly could. Minerva had never seen her work so hard and fast and she understood that they all knew that Roman was dying. The shaking castle did not help but neither women could comfort Albus and yet they understood that he was doing all he could to keep from completely losing control.

Dumbledore focused on the slight rise and fall of Roman's chest to keep himself from losing himself to anger, pain and fear; the wizard finding a morbid comfort in the little grimaces of pain and whimpers that Roman made when Madam Pomfrey worked, at least that tiny bit of strained movement meant that the blond was still alive. Thankfully his tears blurred his vision as Roman's form was angry and inflamed with cuts that littered his chest, back, legs and arms.

Professor McGonagall appeared behind Dumbledore and placed a gentle hand on the wizard's shoulder. "He's stable, we need to let the potions work, Albus," She squeezed Dumbledore's shoulder gently, he looked up and shook his head. At least the castle had stopped vibrating, the stone walls creaking in what Minerva could only detail as a sigh of relief.

"I want to stay a little while longer," Dumbledore's voice wavered with his hands. Minerva paused but nodded and stepped back, leaving Albus to his pain and thoughts. Dumbledore reached forward and gently ran his fingers over Roman's face, much like he'd done in bed after they had made love. Much like he'd done when he was in bed with Grindelwald all those years ago. His vision blurred once more and he closed his eyes, tears falling.

"I choose you," Dumbledore whispered and took the boy's limp hand.

* * *

1899 - 28 Years Ago

The first rays of warm sun peaked playfully through the pale cream curtains which hung from Grindelwald's bedroom window. The material swayed delicately in the wind, allowing more sunlight to filter through onto Grindelwald's sleeping face. Dumbledore sat, still half asleep and smiling coyly, against the headboard of Grindelwald's bed, his gaze hazy as he admired the sleeping blond wizard in bed beside him. It had been barely a week-long that Dumbledore and Grindelwald had known each other, but it felt as if it were a lifetime, a lifetime of grand ideas shared, a lifetime of understanding of one another, of being two puzzle pieces that fit so perfectly that it could only be destiny or a form of magic that neither Grindelwald or Dumbledore understood or believed existed.

He reached forward and gently ran his fingers over Grindelwald's cheek and jaw, his touch lighter than a feather and filled with admiration, love and need.

Birds had begun to chirp, their swan song coaxing Grindelwald from his restful sleep. He moved to pull his hand away from the other wizard's face but Grindelwald snaked his hand up Dumbledore's arm and took hold of the other man's wrist, holding that hand in place as he pressed his cheek into Dumbledore's palm, a smile forming on his full lips.

"Good morning," Grindelwald said as he opened his eyes, one brown and blue. Dumbledore felt his heart crawl into his throat.

"Morning," Dumbledore's voice was a mere whisper as he found himself almost unable to speak as he basked in that handsome, sleepy gaze. Grindelwald propped himself up on his elbow and reached up to wrap his palm around Dumbledore's neck. He pulled Albus down into a soft and delicate kiss which he returned, their tongues dancing when Albus deepened the kiss. The previous night's passion returned and Grindelwald soon had Dumbledore beneath him, their naked forms pressed together once again, just as they'd done only a few hours earlier.

All Dumbledore saw when Grindelwald thrust into him was the white halo that Grindelwald's hair created around the stunning young man's head, as his eyes rolled back and his hips rose to meet those thrusts.

After they'd both released, Grindelwald collapsed beside Dumbledore and pulled Dumbledore against him. The blond wizard kissed his lover's forehead gently and closed his eyes. Dumbledore swallowed hard to wet his parched throat while he too closed his eyes and drifted off.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Dumbledore murmured a few long moments later against Grindelwald's neck, his lips brushing against salty flesh, and ran a hand down his lover's chest. Grindelwald placed his hand on Albus' and threaded their fingers together.

"Once the wizarding world has realised its desire for change, then we can stay, as you say, like this forever without the closed-minded scrutiny from muggles and wizards alike... We will find peace in The Greater Good, I promise," Grindelwald squeezed Dumbledore's hand gently.

"Once we have the power of The Deathly Hallows, we will no longer have to hide in the shadows," Dumbledore whispered, echoing Grindelwald's sentiments. The blond wizard turned to meet his gaze and smiled one of those rare smiles that reached Grindelwald's eyes. Grindelwald kissed him again before he sat up.

"Then we best begin our quest, for us and The Greater Good," Grindelwald began pulling his shirt over his head before he stopped and turned to look squarely at his lover. Grindelwald brought his hand up to cup Dumbledore's cheek tenderly. "It will be difficult, one day you will have to choose a side, me or them, us or them, them or The Greater Good,"

Without skipping a beat, Dumbledore responded fiercely. "I choose you, I choose The Greater Good," Grindelwald's smile made his heart feel as if it were about to explode as he watched Grindelwald fish out a book called _ The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _

"And The Greater Good starts here," Grindelwald placed the book in his hand. "With the Peverell brothers-"

* * *

1926

"Professor-" Roman started gently as he handed Dumbledore a book called _ The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _"The more research I do regarding Deathly Hallows to more I'm convinced that they are real,"

Roman was sat at one of the tables in the library with his chair angled toward his professor who had leaned his behind against the table next to him. The library was lit only by two lanterns which they had brought in as it was well beyond eleven that evening. The silence in the library was brought with the late hour and Dumbledore knew that this was Roman's favourite time to study. It was also the only time Dumbledore could truly school him without the other students or professors noticing just how close they had become when Roman was pouring over a book or practising an enchantment that Dumbledore was teaching him. Roman was seventeen now and he knew they had to be careful or rumours would spread.

Dumbledore studied the book, his gaze softening as he smiled slightly at the familiar cover. He ran his thumb gently over the leather thoughtfully. "Yes, I truly believe that they are indeed real, as real as you and I," He handed the book back to Roman and the blond took it. Their fingers brushed together briefly, causing Roman's breath to catch in his throat. Dumbledore watched as he opened it to the story of the three brothers who had encountered Death.

"I think it would be incredible, to possess such amazing strength- Especially the Resurrection Stone,"

"And incredibly dangerous too," Dumbledore finished but he smiled softly. Roman's heart skipped a beat as he studied that handsome smile.

"Weren't we meant to be practising aggressive spells tonight?" Dumbledore asked, trying to distract Roman from the book and the notion of the Deathly Hallows. Roman gave him a sheepish smile but he was not ready to drop the subject yet, something Dumbledore had learnt to expect from the inquisitive young Wizard.

"Have you ever looked for them then, Professor?" He pressed on and Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the boy wizard.

"Yes, briefly in my youth," Dumbledore admitted begrudgingly as he stood, there was very little he could keep from Roman as he had found throughout their time together. 

"To the Room of Requirement, now," Dumbledore ordered gently and the blond sighed, standing and following Dumbledore until the older Wizard stopped and turned to look at him once more.

"Roman, don't ponder too hard over acquiring power, it's never healthy, it befuddles and places notions of evil in the mind," Dumbledore warned firmly. 

"Like Grindelwald, sir? Was his mind consumed with notions of evil?" Roman asked and he nodded reluctantly.

"Yes, but his mind was already corrupt well before he discovered that The Deathly Hallows were real," Dumbledore sighed sadly. "Come on Mr Black, you have exams tomorrow, we cannot be too long or you may struggle," He made his way toward the exit of the library. "and we don't want you to miss out on becoming an Auror because we were up too late,"

"Yes sir," Roman said, the boy still holding the book. He looked down at the cover for a moment before he placed the book inside his robes and followed Dumbledore out of the library.

Once in the magical Room of Requirement Dumbledore and Roman stood opposite one another with a good ten feet between them both. They both had their wands at the ready, each wizard standing confidently and calmly before each other.

"You cast, I'll parry," Dumbledore said and the blond nodded, noting smirk on Dumbledore's handsome lips and the sparkle in his eyes telling him that Dumbledore enjoyed these lessons as much as he did.

"Incendio"

* * *

Present Day

The spell that had hit her, one that had come from Grindelwald's wand, left her body unscathed but without life, and Dumbledore struggled to believe that she was truly dead. Dumbledore had cried out, his face buried in his sister's tiny, limp and lifeless form, as grief and the sheer will to turn back time just a little, rocked through his heart and corroded mind.

As he stared at Roman, he felt as if he had revisited that terrible day, only this time he hoped that Roman would remain breathing and that his wounds would heal. Dumbledore swallowed the lump of dread and hope in his parched throat and rubbed his eyes furiously to rid him of the tears which kept flowing freely.

It was that fateful day that Ariana had died so tragically at the hands of Grindelwald that he had finally said that enough was enough and that he was done with The Greater Good. Grindelwald would have to traverse alone but now, he realised that he'd have to cross Grindelwald's path again, blood pact or no blood pact, unless he wished to see Roman die in his arms just as his sister did.

Dumbledore took a shuddering deep breath and stood, taking Roman's hand which he kissed sweetly, before placing it to rest at the blond's side, and moving away from the bed.

"Albus," Roman's voice barely left his throat but Dumbledore spun around instantly and returned to his lover's side, taking the young wizard's hand in his own and pressed his lips to that hand sweetly once more, their blue eyes meeting. Roman's gaze was filled with pain and fear but Dumbledore's eyes were washed with relief.

"He's going to win," Roman whispered as he drifted in and out of the black haze, "if you don't stop him, he's going to win,"

"Maybe, but he won't take you away from me," Dumbledore whispered against Roman's skin, his eyes filled with determination and what Roman could only describe as love. "You'll heal, and you will stop this nonsense of fighting him yourself, we will fight together,"

"And lose," Roman whispered, he no longer believed that Dumbledore could save the world, no one could. Roman drifted. "Hold me and don't let me go," Dumbledore gingerly picked the blond up and held the boy to his chest. Roman wrapped his lacerated arms around Dumbledore's neck and buried his face in the bloody grey suit.

"I won't, I will never let you go,"

"I ruined your suit," Roman managed a small, sheepish smile and Dumbledore shook his head, his eyes glinting with a sad sort of humour that only came from relief and pain. Dumbledore looked up as Madam Pomfrey hurried in as he carried Roman in his arms.

"I'm taking him to my room," The shock on Madam Pomfrey's face only irritated him, he cared very little about hiding who he was and who Roman was to him anymore.

"I think you just gave her a heart attack," Roman's words only met Dumbledore's ears.

"But he still needs to be treated-"

"You can do so from my bed, I'll remove the password, I'll take him to sleep for the moment," The woman nodded, knowing better than to argue at that moment and stepped aside.

A few long moments later, Dumbledore placed Roman on the soft covers of his bed and the blond winced as the cuts on the back of his form strained and tore through freshly formed scabs. He watched as Dumbledore stripped himself quickly of his bloody clothing and threw the garments in the fireplace before he lit the logs and stoked the fire until it had begun to roar. Roman winced as the fire reminded him of the burning house, the smell of cooking flesh that had stood once again and then tore at his clothes, gouging through skin and muscle.

"He brought them back, it was the first time I've ever seen necromancy and he performed it so effortlessly." Roman shuddered above the sheets. The blond took a deep breath to keep himself steady, to keep himself from panicking again and the smell of Dumbledore on the sheets did more than just help comfort him; he was home, encompassed by Dumbledore. Dumbledore returned to his side and sat next to the broken young blond.

"He has many, many talents... Necromancy, however, was not one that he'd admitted to having when we were... Together,"

"And you two were together," Roman whispered, his face contorting in pain. "I saw, when he climbed into me, into my mind, I saw what he saw, what he pulled from my mind but I also saw the connections he was drawing, between his experience with you and my experience with you," Roman reached up to cup Dumbledore's cheek and jaw, his touch lighter than a feather and filled with admiration, love and need. Dumbledore pressed his face into that touch but Roman's arm weakened as pain twisted and he had to catch the young man's wrist. Dumbledore pressed his cheek into his hand, the young blond feeling the soft curls of Dumbledore's beard press against his fingertips.

"Take the memory, watch it, alter it because the Ministry is going to come asking, two of their Aurors are dead," Roman warned desperately and Dumbledore nodded sadly. He reached for his wand and Roman closed his eyes as the memory of the horrific night glowed a delicate and ethereal silver as it was extracted from his mind. Dumbledore stored it in a little glass vial and placed it on the bedside table.

"I will," Dumbledore whispered and Roman closed his eyes. Dumbledore sighed and moved to lay down beside him, pulling him close, as he watched his young lover visit sleep once more.


	5. Your Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and The Greater Good

The pelting obsidian rain reflected acidic green light as the forbidden killing curse was cast once more and this time an ice-cold dread filled the pit of Roman's belly. The green light told him that this was not his imagination placating the yearning in his core and placing wishful fantasies of Dumbledore rescuing him into his reality. No, this was a very real and potentially lethal situation where they were being attacked by a powerful dark wizard unafraid of using Avada Kedavra. Roman had watched as the first Auror plummeted through the inky night sky and panic filled his chest but instead of reacting, all he did was school his features and remained silent. If Grindelwald desired his death then he knew he would surely meet his end soon but if Grindelwald wanted him alive, then Roman needed Grindelwald. He had no desire to go to Azkaban, he had no desire to be used by Travers to manipulate Dumbledore, the very thought enraged him.

The carriage rocked suddenly as the second dead Auror landed on the wooden box with a wet thud and sickening crack as bones broke. Roman turned to look at Theseus who was staring at the roof, his wand held tightly and unwavering in his hand. A sharp pang of guilt stabbed at his chest but he ignored the feeling, all he concentrated on was the crawling hatred and resentful sense of betrayal he had felt when the Ministry had charged him with the murders of Crabapple and Dovetail. His gaze shifted slowly to Theseus' wand then to the ceiling before moving slowly back to Theseus' alarmed face.

The oldest Scamander brother had made a miscalculated mistake by not shackling Roman, a mistake that could have meant Scamander's death but he wasn't that cold, jaded but not that cold, not yet. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, there was something that Dumbledore had taught him, something that Roman had kept from the ministry in case he'd ever become expendable to Travers. He'd been a fool to think otherwise but that burn could be healed and the indignation he felt could be channelled.

"Disapparate Theseus," Roman said, never opening his eyes as he calmly summoned every ounce of magic within him to his mind and pooling it in his chest. He slowly brought his hands up to his lips and threaded his fingers together, creating a triangle with his hands crowned by the crossing of his long fingers. He channelled his magic, his life force, into his hands just as Dumbledore had taught him. He focused so hard on those countless hours of practice that he could feel Dumbledore's hands pressed against the back of his hands, holding tight, as the man whispered instructions into his ear, Dumbledore's arms and chest encompassing his smaller form in a wonderful heat.

Roman did not see Theseus' look of uncertainty and confusion that Theseus threw at him but he felt the panic radiating off the man in droves. He focused still, never wavering, his body had started to grow hot in the freezing cold night.

"Grindelwald is out there, Theseus," Roman pressed and he sensed that the Auror was staring at him. "You cannot take him on your own,"

"No, not alone but together we have a chance-"

"No, Theseus, no we don't," Roman opened his eyes, blue ignited by black fire, and adjusted his fingers so that his palms were pressed flat as if he were saying a prayer. The back half of the carriage exploded with the instability of Roman's unchanneled magic but Theseus stayed put, hovering in mid-air as Roman's Imperius curse enveloped him as if he were being held in a giant fist, Roman's fist. Unlike the caress of Grindelwald's Imperius, Roman's hold was volatile and vice-like. He did not smile as Grindelwald had, but the flames of power danced behind his eyes.

"I should thank you for not shackling me, truly," Roman tilted his head as he took in the confusion on Theseus' face and smiled when that confusion turned to shock with just a touch of fear that cracked the mask of confidence and surety that Theseus always seemed to possess.

"Yes, that's how I felt when that sentence was passed, only I felt a little more fear and a whole lot more rage," Roman shook his head condescendingly and sighed heavily as that anger crashed through his body once again. His eyes met Theseus' again, the blond wizard holding Theseus' gaze just as his Imperius curse held the other wizard's entire being.

"I'm going to throw you back and send you plummeting towards the rather violent ocean and then... Then you're going to disapparate, Scamander, and don't try to come back or I will kill you," Roman eased his fist around Theseus so that the man could react. Theseus nodded wordlessly.

Satisfied, Roman thrust his fist forward and as he had said Theseus was thrown backwards, his fist holding Theseus' prone form until the man was ten feet from the ocean's surface. Not a moment too soon Roman released the Imperius curse, allowing him to disapparate.

Roman sighed, deflated as he stopped expending all that he could to channel his magic, and sat where he was for another long moment. He revelled in the feeling of the torrential rain slapping over his pale skin, soaking his prison robes and bandages for another extended beat then he took a deep breath and turned gracefully into a pale cream phoenix.

The phoenix took off, shooting up into the atmosphere before he glided back down and released the Thestrals from the mostly destroyed carriage. Roman watched through the eyes of the large bird as the carriage careened into the sea and sank beneath the raging waters. He then shifted his gaze to look for Grindelwald.

Grindelwald stood on the edge of the triangular tower that was Azkaban Prison, his Patronus creating a domed barrier around him off which the Dementors seemed to dance. Roman angled his wings and dove toward the barrier. Once through the barrier, the large cream phoenix hovered before Grindelwald, it's wings bathing Grindelwald in icy wind before he landed smoothly on the wall and Roman turned back into his human form.

* * *

Roman stood uncomfortably in Dumbeldore's office, his incredibly sore body covered in stark white bandages littered with small blossoms of blood but the physical pain was nothing compared to the dread and guilt he felt watching Dumbledore at that moment. He had woken up to find Dumbledore in his office bent over the Pensieve. Dumbledore was leaning forward heavily on his palms which were pressed against the edge of the bowl, his eyes pinched shut in anger and pain. He took a shaky deep breath which just aggravated his physical discomfort.

"You should be dead," Dumbledore whispered, his voice cracking as he closed his eyes on the dread that he felt growing in the pit of his belly. The castle had begun to tremble as the earthquake that was Dumbledore's horror at witnessing Roman's memory of the night before rolled through the very structure of the earth and stone around them. "and now he has a second weapon, not just Credence, he has you now too,"

Roman had to balance himself against the mirror of Erised to keep himself from falling in the wake of the trembling castle as he swallowed the lump in his throat, swallowed back the dread twisting through him. "How? I'm here, here with you, he cannot touch me if I'm with you-" He knew that he was plucking at straws, that his version of comfort was never going to be enough to make right what he had done.

"Over the past few years, the only good sleep that I've gotten have been the nights that I have gone to bed with you beside me," Dumbledore's voice was a low hiss as he bit his bottom lip, his skin going white as his teeth dug into his flesh, and nodded slowly and pointedly.

"But each time I've fallen asleep soundly next to you I've woken up to nightmares worse than the imagined horrors that had kept me up at night before!" Dumbledore slammed his fist into the stone of the bowl and spun around to stare painfully at Roman who felt as if he were shrinking beneath Dumbledore's pain. A great wind had started to bellow through the castle, creating what felt like a building storm within the room in which they were standing.

"Each time I've woken up I have either discovered that you've lied to me or to find you half-dead on my floor! And he's going to use that, he's going to use you and my love for you," Dumbledore spat the words, not even the word 'love' held any of the emotion that the word suggested. It felt like a knife to the heart for Roman, Dumbledore loved him but not enough to quell his anger, anger which was completely justified but he had hoped that Dumbledore would have forgiven him in the name of love. It was out of love that he had acted after all.

"My only piece of happiness within this world has been you and he left you alive so he can take you away and you've just enabled him, you may be a brilliant wizard but you really are just a short-sighted, stupid, little boy, just as I was all those years ago,"

"Albus I- I," Roman stumbled over his words, struggling to find himself in the crushing wave of turmoil that was Albus Dumbledore at that very moment.

"You what, Roman?" Dumbledore seemed to rip the words and courage from him but despite everything, he found his words in his fear of losing the older wizard.

"I did it because I love you, and you can't love me if he's out there-" The words fell from Roman's lips and caused Dumbledore to recoil in contempt and indignation.

"I am not incapable of loving both of you!" The room seemed to bellow with Dumbledore as a massive gust of raw power and anger slammed into Roman's lacerated form but as soon as those words left his being, the world around them seemed to enter a void of quiet nothingness as both wizards stared at one another; Dumbledore perplexed and Roman bleeding both emotionally and physically at the weight of Dumbledore's confession.

"You were never meant to come face to face with Grindelwald until I allowed it,"

Roman sank to the floor, his body having absorbed the full blast of Dumbledore's power while his heart and mind broke. Dumbledore began to move towards him when Travers practically broke through the door which had kept them separate from the rest of the world at that moment.

"Ah, there you are, Mr Black," Travers' words seemed to dance on the glee that had formed them. "Dumbledore-"

Theseus and two other Aurors swept between Dumbledore and Roman. Wands were pointed at Roman while Theseus helped him stand and soon he felt shackles forming around his wrists.

"What is this, Travers?" Dumbledore asked with exasperation and a select amount of hate. Travers revelled in the mutual distaste that they had for one another.

"Two of my Aurors are dead and Mr Black is the only one who was there to witness, we wish to question him,"

"He needs to see a healer and his memory of the night should be enough-"

"We'll get him one and no, I'm afraid two dead Aurors requires a more... thorough investigation so we'll take him and if he's innocent of any wrongdoing, we shall return him promptly. He will no longer be working with the Aurors from here on as well-"

"I'll accompany him then-"

"No, you shall not, Dumbledore, I've already granted your wish that he be expelled from the Aurors as per your owl, don't ask for more than I'm willing to give, I'll send you an owl as soon as the questioning is completed,"

Roman's head had begun to swim and he barely heard much else from that conversation but he distinctly remembered hearing a lot of Travers' voice and barely any protest on Dumbledore's part.

* * *

Roman was silent as he stood on the hard, cold stone roof of Azkaban, his blond hair shining blue and swaying gently in the soft, comforting atmosphere created by Grindelwald's Patronus charm. His eyes welled with tears of relief and grief as he gazed out at the inky black sea as it battered and splashed against the formidable tower but he blinked the hot tears away. He could feel Grindelwald's presence, much like he could feel Dumbledore's whenever he was close, and he found himself realising that powerful wizards, truly powerful wizards, exuded an aura much like any individual did but theirs was more tangible, more materialised and physical.

Still, standing in Grindelwald's heavy but pleasant presence, his anger and despair managed to engulf him, placing him in a world that felt as if it were swallowing him whole. For a long moment, he wondered what it would be like if he were to step off the ledge, to be swept up in those terrible waves, slammed and beaten over and over against the smooth, terrible walls that housed the inmates of Azkaban prison.

"It should be him standing where you are now but it wouldn't be him, would it?" Roman asked Grindelwald. He turned to face the older wizard and even took a step toward the man that Dumbledore had once loved and called evil. Grindelwald turned his head and smirked, his lips soft and gentle but his eyes holding a hardness and sadness in their depths. It was to those brown and blue eyes that Roman was drawn. Their hold was feather-light yet so powerful that he was rendered powerless to fight or flee or step off the tower.

"You knew the truth inside, deep down and you've ignored it, just as I had known and ignored it but I saw, just as you've seen now, his true nature, a nature that serves abandonment, hypocrisy, pride and manipulation," Grindelwald took a step towards Roman, closing the gap between them.

"I don't want you dead, my dear Roman, or I would have left you to die in Azkaban,"

"Don't worry, I feel as if I were murdered already," Roman whispered, his voice floating in hurt, breaking ever so sweetly and giving away his desire for death.

"I am sorry my boy, sorry that you had to have your heart broken by the same man that had broken mine, he is... intoxicating," Grindelwald looked back into the void that was the ocean night sky.

"I want you to be my phoenix, and through having you by my side when The Greater Good is realised by all wizards, I wish to restore some of the pieces that you have lost to Albus Dumbledore... Your ability to connect with wizards other than Albus Dumbledore perhaps? To be more than just Dumbledore's smoking gun," Grindelwald's smirk turned into a gentler, more welcoming smile.

"But come, take my arm and see for yourself, all I ask is for you to listen, not listen to a lecture, to listen to the truth," Grindelwald held up his arm. Roman stared at Grindelwald, at that arm, his mind working at the speed of a winning racehorse while his emotions clawed at each rational thought that told him not to take that arm but to disapparate and go back to Dumbledore. In the end, it was his emotions and that one thought in the back of his mind saying that Grindelwald understood how he felt more than any other wizard breathing air at that moment, that won.

"Promise me one thing, you'll never point me at him and say fire as if I were a weapon at your disposal,"

"I will never ask you to harm anyone that you do not wish to," Grindelwald's words washed over Roman, bathing him in a sense of comforting relief and renewed certainty that he was doing the right thing. He reached up and took Grindelwald's arm.

The first thing he heard when they apparated into a darkened corridor filled with gargoyles and cold stone was the voices of wizards from every part of the world chattering nervously and excitedly to one another above them through the stone ceiling. Grindelwald smiled at Roman and turned, striding towards an exit that looked as if it led towards the stage at the centre of an amphitheatre. Roman tilted his head, looking nervously at the doorway before he finally followed Grindelwald.

When they stepped out into the light Roman realised that it was a rally, one that Grindelwald had called, and this was meant to be the moment when he finally chose his side, Grindelwalds or Dumbledores. He took a deep breath and took in the crowd, took in the desire for a change that throbbed through each individual, and he found himself thinking: how could something that everyone seemed to want be so wrong?

The crowd's applause grew as Grindelwald took those two steps and stood centre stage. Roman used that moment to slip up the stairs so that he could blend into the crowd if Aurors were to join the rally. He found himself smiling when Grindelwald held out his arms, the man seemed pleased with the applause and praise. The applause stopped as Grindelwald lowered his arms. The amphitheatre and all its old gargoyles seemed to quieten and bow with every wizard in the room, even the stone knew that power was near.

"My brothers, my sisters... My friends. The great gift of your applause is not for me, no, it is for yourselves," Grindelwald spoke directly to the crowd, standing at the edge of the stage, seemingly addressing each and every individual within the audience.

"I came today because of the craving and the knowledge that the old ways serve us no longer," Roman understood then that Grindelwald believed every word that he said, that while Grindelwald may be manipulating, he believed in something, while Dumbledore just believed in the evil within Grindelwald. This man did not seem evil to him.

"You came today because you're craving something new, something different... It is said that I hate the non-magiques, the muggles, the no-majes, the can't-spells,"

"Vermins!" Roman frowned deeply, the young wizard's head snapping towards the word. Muggles had always been something inferior to him. Being the son of Sirius Black II and Hesper Gamp, he was no stranger to the hatred of muggles and without anything to change his mind about the people who seemed to overrun the world like maggots and destroy all that was natural, he had no love for the muggle.

"I do not hate them... I do not," Grindelwald's voice and his words were beginning to penetrate Roman's shields, the subtle charisma of a man with a tongue so silver his words seemed like a dream. It did not help that he remembered the shared memories that Grindelwald had allowed him to see that night outside the burning house, he remembered that Grindelwald was more than just a gifted speaker, that he was a passionate man to the core.

"For I do not fight out of hatred, I see the muggles are not lesser but other, not worthless but of other value," Grindelwald seemed to smile, his gaze meeting Roman's just for a moment as his words swept through the room. "not disposable, but of a different disposition,"

"Magic blooms only in rare souls," This time Grindelwald's eyes met Roman's head-on, the older wizard seeming to pause before he continued. "It is granted to those who live for higher things, oh and what a world we would make for all of humanity, we who live for freedom, for truth and for love,"

The word love twisted the knife of betrayal in Roman's back between his shoulder blades. If Dumbledore had loved him, it would have been Dumbledore, not Grindelwald, standing on the tower called Azkaban, and Dumbledore would not consider him a weapon to be used against Grindelwald. A movement at one of the entrances to the amphitheatre caught his eye. The Aurors had arrived.

"The moment has come to share my vision of the future that awaits if we do not rise up and take our rightful place in the world," A beautiful woman, dressed in a stunning grey hat and matching jacket brought Grindelwald's skull-hookah to him and what burst forth from the smoke pouring from Grindelwald's mouth, struck Roman in his core.

Roman had never seen war as Dumbledore had shielded him from the human world and the human war in which wizards had fought. All he knew was from his parents' evening rants about how wizards who helped in muggles' wars should be struck from the world. Not having seen war, however, the shocking scene of muggles suddenly running at him and the giant machine tank that looked like a beast of destruction uglier than any monster he'd ever seen rolling over him frightened Roman more than any dementor or dragon did. Then buildings exploded and planes flew from the eternal grey sky, shooting bullets as if they were nothing, destroying life as if it were nothing. When he saw wizard kind being lined up and marched towards what quickly turned into a nuclear bomb, he felt his dislike for muggles turn to hate and fear.

Thankfully, the vision disappeared, and Roman found himself having to catch the breath that had left him when the mushroom cloud and loomed over them all. The woman left the stage and Grindelwald's demeanour changed, the man no longer assuring the crowd, now he was inciting and flaming the fear that had taken over the room.

"That is what we're fighting! That is the enemy... Their arrogance, their power lust, their barbarity. How long will it take before they turn their weapons on us? Do nothing when I speak of this, you must remain calm and contain your emotions," Roman found himself internally asking just how could they remain calm after seeing a tank ride over them as if they were nothing. His gaze was pulled from Grindelwald once more however when he spotted Theseus moving through the crowd and the fear and rage which had just been aimed towards muggles shifted to Theseus and the Ministry.

"There are Aurors here among us," For the first time since Grindelwald had begun speaking, the crowd began to whisper in panic. Turning to one another in fear and anger. Roman felt his rage spreading through his entire form.

"Come closer brother wizards, join us," Roman watched as the Aurors descended the stairs, the crowd turned to them, and he felt the same anger he felt spread through the room.

"They have killed many of my followers, it is true, they confined me and tortured me in New York," Grindelwald, for the first time, did not look at the crowd but rather focused on his feet. He lifted his gaze again when he spoke of not himself, but of others. "they struck down their fellow witches and wizards for the simple crime of seeking the truth, for wanting freedom,"

Roman's gaze fell on a red-headed girl and he realised that her rage was becoming volatile. A sinking feeling entered his form and twisted in his belly.

"No-" Roman whispered, knowing that she would lose her life, the Aurors were unforgiving, that is what he'd learned in the last few hours. The Aurors had fallen from grace in his eyes, something he'd once wanted with all his heart, now tarnished by the fact that they'd sent him to Azkaban for crimes he did not commit.

"Your anger, your desire for revenge is natural-"

Roman whimpered when that green light flashed and he closed his eyes tightly, the boy feeling the same fear he'd felt when they'd sentenced him to Azkaban and when he'd watched Dovetail and Crabapple die. His hands began to shake.

"No!"

The anger in Grindelwald's voice jolted Roman from his fear and he watched as Grindelwald ascended the stairs to where the young woman lay, now dead. He had grown sick of seeing people die before his eyes, he wanted it to stop, he wanted the Aurors to stop. He wished that Grindelwald would destroy them all in that single moment, he knew that the man could do it. Instead, Grindelwald knelt before the fallen girl and kissed her forehead. It was in that moment that he realised that they were wrong, Dumbledore was wrong, and Grindelwald was right but most of all, his rage was not misplaced, no, it was placed exactly where it needed to be.

"Take this young warrior back to her family... Disapparate, leave, go forth from this place and spread the word that it is not we who are violent," Black smoke began to shoot upwards as witches and wizards disapparated frantically from the amphitheatre. Roman, however, stayed, watching the Aurors as his pain spurred his need for revenge. Grindelwald returned to the center stage and the Aurors stayed.

Two descended the stairs behind Roman and the young wizard closed his eyes again and began to focus once more, drawing all his magic into his chest. Roman felt the heat of the black fire Grindelwald had cast before he saw the blue blaze through the slits of his eyelids. He held his focus however as the Aurors advanced. He only opened his eyes when Grindelwald spoke once more.

"Aurors, join me in this circle, pledge to me your eternal allegiance or die,"

Roman smirked when Grindelwald said the word die. The Aurors behind him took their final step towards him and he spread his arms out, his head falling back as a cry left his lips and that green light burst forth from his form. The Aurors fell, dead behind him. Roman curled his arms back against his chest and the magic stilled, his gaze found Grindelwald's and he saw the older wizard smile at him before Grindelwald focused his attention back on the Aurors.

"Only here shall you know freedom, only here shall you know yourself," Roman felt his anger simmer as pain struck his chest once more, had he ever truly known himself without Dumbledore?

"Move!" The Aurors began to run and he smirked as the blue fire snubbed them out as if it were swatting at flies. Roman curled his hands into fists and directed his own magic at the nearest Aurors and they fell, oh they fell like stones.

"Play by the rules, no cheating children!" Grindelwald's words only fueled Roman's hurt and anger but the Aurors were no more and now he wanted to go home. The young blond wizard turned and descended the stairs until he was standing at the edge of Grindelwald's black flames. He saw Credence racing towards the fire and he felt a sense of victory fill him. Grindelwald would win. Roman entered the fire as Credence did and watched as Grindelwald embraced the boy. He waited until Credence had disapparated before he stepped forward. Grindelwald turned to him and opened his arms. Roman took a moment to turn, his gaze finding Theseus' before he looked back at Grindelwald.

"Come, Roman, I'll look after you, the way he should have," Roman stepped into that embrace, tears welling up in his eyes and he found himself sobbing as Grindelwald's arms closed in around him and squeezed gently. He allowed himself one more soft sob before he disapparated, leaving France and Dumbledore behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, only one more chapter before we wait for the next Fantastic Beasts to be released, sorry guys but I do intend to keep to cannon. The next chapter will see Grindelwald and Roman's interaction in Austria


	6. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence, Roman and Grindelwald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is where we end until 2021 ladies and gentlemen. I had intended on adding a smut scene between Roman and Grindelwald but the chapter ended itself so to speak as I felt it ended where it needed to end. I do however have a Dumbledore and Roman smut scene which I wrote as a challenge that may never make it into the rest of the fic so I uploaded it as a part of the series.  
Thank you everyone for reading so far, until 2021 for the rest of Something to Fight For!

What was left of the warriors that had fought that night in Paris stood at the other end of the bridge joining Hogwarts castle grounds to the other side of the Black Lake. Theseus, Newt, Travers, Nagini, Yusuf Kama, Tina, Jacob, Rudolph Spielman and one lone Auror all waited for Dumbledore to leave the castle and meet them on the bridge. There would be no barging into the castle this time and even Travers obeyed Theseus when the younger wizard told him to allow Newt to speak to Dumbledore alone, the night of defeat and threat that was Grindelwald weighing heavy on everyone's mind. Dumbledore was their only hope now.

The usual brightness and optimism which always surrounded Newt seemed to be muted by the death of Leta, his final decision to choose a side and to actively take part in the fight against Grindelwald. When Newt and Dumbledore met, there was nothing but sorrow in Dumbledore's expression, the man's brows furrowed and that usual sparkle had left his eyes.

"Is it true? About Leta?"

"Yes," Newt confirmed and Dumbledore shook his head sadly, his gaze moving to the floor. His warnings had not been heeded but he felt the loss of Leta more than he felt the need to rub salt in the wounds of the Ministry.

"I'm so sorry," The words were true and came from the bottom of Dumbledore's heart and he felt for Newt at that moment as the man ignored Dumbledore's apology and his pain to get straight to business. When Newt held up the blood pact, Dumbledore felt his heart skip a beat and his belly twist into knots. The disbelief and relief he felt when finally seeing that little light at the end of the tunnel did not last long as it sank into the knowledge that he'd one day have to face and defeat Grindelwald.

"It's a blood pact, isn't it?" Their eyes met and Dumbledore took a deep breath.

"You swore not to fight each other," Dumbledore nodded sadly and looked between Newt and the blood pact before he finally mustered the courage to take hold of the thing keeping him from defeating Grindelwald and from being happy with Roman.

"How in the name of Merlin did you manage to get-" Dumbledore chuckled when Newt produced his Niffler from inside his suit. Even Newt smiled at that moment.

"Grindelwald doesn't seem to understand the nature of the things that he considers simple," Dumbledore could not help but feel proud of Newt and that sparkle returned to his eyes once more. There was hope and it had come in the form of innocence. Convinced that there was hope once again, he held up his arms. Not a moment later Theseus removed the admonitors from his wrists. His gaze found the blood pact which hovered in the air between both men. His eyes darkened with determination at the challenge of destroying the blood pact now laid before him but he felt certain that he could, there had never been a riddle or problem that Roman could not solve.

"Can you destroy it?"

"Maybe... Maybe," Dumbledore scooped the blood pact back up in his hand and looked to Newt, and then to the group of wizards still standing at the other end of the bridge. He did not see Roman.

"Any news on Romulus Black? He was taken for questioning for an attack in which Grindelwald killed two Aurors,"

"He was in Paris last night, he joined Grindelwald," Sadness cast over Newt's features again. Dumbledore looked as if he'd been kicked in the gut, his blue eyes widening with shock. His gaze moved to Travers who had his head bowed, his gaze fixed firmly on his feet.

"What? No..."

"Yes, I'm sorry Dumbledore," Dumbledore closed his eyes as fear and hurt twisted in his chest. What optimism he'd felt earlier drained from his body and he felt the urge to lash out, to punish Travers and everyone around him for what had happened but he couldn't, not without giving away just how much he cared for the young wizard and alienating himself from Newt and the other good wizards that stood at the other end of the bridge. So instead of reacting, he schooled his features, bit back the wave of emotions he felt and forced himself to deal with them later. His attention moved to the Niffler and Newt.

"Would he like a cup of tea?" Dumbledore offered through his pain and questions, questions that Newt would answer later.

"He'll have some milk," Newt said and they turned and headed back to Hogwarts.

"Hide the teaspoons," Dumbledore spared one look back at the other wizards before his eyes focused on the stone floor, his shoulders hunching over as his attention was drawn back to the Niffler and the raging emotions festering in his chest.

* * *

When Grindelwald apparated back to Nurmengard Castle the night of the rally he was met by a visibly shaken Queenie, she had tears in her eyes and her hands were trembling something fierce. Grindelwald took her hands in his to steady them before he lifted her chin and looked her dead in her wet, green eyes. 

"What's wrong, my dear Queenie?" He asked, his gaze holding hers and his hands warm around her own.

"He- the blond boy won't stop crying, I feel his pain, see the wreckage inside, the entire room won't stop trembling with him... I've felt such sorrow, with my Jacob," Fresh tears ran down her cheeks and Grindelwald wiped them away gently.

"Take me to him," Grindelwald said softly, his eyes saddening as he knew that pain as well.

"You must be careful. I tried comforting him but he nearly threw me across the room, they took his wand, so his magic is volatile... It feels like death in there," Queenie sniffed and looked down at their hands.

"Don't worry, dear Queenie, I will still his pain and allow him to breathe if only for a moment," Queenie nodded and Grindelwald gave her a small, knowing smile before Queenie turned and led Grindelwald down a hallway which held several bedrooms. They stopped at the end of the corridor and Queenie opened the door just so they could see Roman who sat on his knees, bent over before a roaring fireplace, the dancing flames red and black reflected in his icy blue eyes which were lined by dewy eyelashes. Books, a quill, an inkwell and other loose items floated, decaying in mid-air around Roman's naked form. The blond had ripped his prison clothing from his body, the burnt rags were now fuel for the black flames.

"He loved him, still does," Queenie whispered and turned to look questioningly at Grindelwald. "he loves Dumbledore, doesn't he? I only caught glimpses of the man's face but it's... It's Dumbledore,"

"Yes, and now he's here because Dumbledore abandoned him, go now, leave us," Queenie nodded and stepped away. Grindelwald watched her leave before he entered the room. Roman's eyes flicked towards the movement but he did not move, instead, he sat perfectly still. He could feel Grindelwald's presence as it filled the room and washed over him but still, the ink curdled and the book's pages yellowed and shrivelled, leather molded and the quill snapped in two, the feather curling at the edges.

Grindelwald knelt before him and placed a gentle hand on the blond's naked shoulder. "Calm, my dear Roman, calm," Grindelwald whispered into that blond hair as he rested his lips against the curls. "You will know peace again, I swear to you,"

Roman said nothing but the insidious rotting filling the room lifted, leaving only Gridelwald's aura filling the room. He took a deep, shuddering breath and turned to face Grindelwald, their knees brushing. Roman took Grindelwald's hand in his own, stroking his fingers over smooth alabaster skin.

"Why can I feel you, like I feel him?" Roman asked, his voice breaking on the word 'him' and Grindelwald took the hand holding his and squeezed sweetly. "I feel your presence, your being as it fills a room, I felt it at the house, I felt it on the roof of Azkaban... It's not the same as his, of course, but it's something that no one else possesses,"

"That's where you are wrong, you yourself carry such an aura but you have yet to take hold of it, to wield it," Grindelwald smiled softly. "It's a quality only great wizards possess, my dear Roman, as you say, you've only ever felt it around me and Dumbledore,"

Roman regarded Grindelwald wearily before he took a deep breath and sighed, bowing his head once more. The room seemed to take a deep breath as well. Grindelwald reached into his pocket and withdrew a wand, 11 inches long, holly wood with a phoenix feather core, snapped in two and offered it to Roman.

"Take it," Roman did as asked, his wand resting in his trembling palms. Grindelwald withdrew his own wand from his jacket and touched the tip of the Elder wand to Roman's broken one.

"Reparo," Grindelwald's voice was silk and filled with care as he performed the task at hand. Roman's wand put itself back together smoothly and easily almost as if the task was nothing, then lay back down in his prone hands. He curled his fingers around the wood and a hard sob wracked through his body as the pain of being sentenced to Azkaban returned. Grindelwald pulled him into his chest and he buried his face in the soft fabric of Grindelwald's jacket.

"Hush, my boy, hush, you will find peace, in my arms and The Greater Good," It was in that moment that Roman realised that the blood pact was no longer pinned above Grindelwald's heart but the blond said nothing, he just allowed himself to still in Grindelwald's arms.

* * *

The next morning Roman woke, his eyes felt heavy in his skull but his tears had stopped and his chest was empty of the crushing emotions that had taken him so completely the night before. Grindelwald had moved him to a room right beside his own and Roman found clothing in the cupboard that fit him perfectly suggesting that Grindelwald had been expecting his stay.

Once Roman was presentable he made his way out to find Grindelwald, he wanted to see the Elder wand and he knew he had to tell the other wizard of the missing blood pact. He found Queenie standing in a doorway first who watched him with wary caution.

"Grindelwald?" Roman asked and she stepped aside, allowing him to see Grindelwald stood before Credence.

"He's speaking to Credence, I don't think you should disturb them," Roman stepped forward but he stopped as his shoulder brushed Queenie's.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have yelled at you,"

"Don't worry, I get that a lot with wizards who don't want their thoughts read," She smiled slightly at him and Roman nodded. He stepped into the room but hung back, watching the scene unfold before him. It was the first time he'd been in a room with Credence and Roman felt the mixing of three distinct auras in the air; his, Grindelwald's and Credences'. It was then that he realised that here, in that room, were the three wizards who would change the world for the better.

"I have a gift for you, my boy," Roman frowned and bit his bottom lip as he watched Credence take the wand but his gaze was drawn to the little chick sitting next to Credence on the railing and it was at that moment that Roman knew that Credence was connected to Dumbledore, how he was uncertain, but a phoenix only came to Dumbledores. 

"You have suffered the most heinous of betrayals," Grindelwald's voice was gentle and comforting despite his words and Roman tilted his head so that he could see Credence's face.

"Most purposefully bestowed upon you by your own blood... Your own flesh and blood," Roman swallowed hard, he felt the anger that Credence was feeling and as he swallowed, he could taste it on his tongue, he felt it burn as it slid down his throat.

"And just as he celebrated your torment your brother seeks to destroy you," Roman closed his eyes and rubbed them as anger and confusion were inflamed by Grindelwald's words. He did not want to believe it, his entire body yearned for it to not be true.

Grindelwald reached out his hand and the baby phoenix hopped into his palm and with the raging ball of fire that formed in the air above Credence and Grindelwald's heads, Roman knew that it had to be true.

"There is a legend in your family that a phoenix will come to any member who is in dire need," The call of the bird pulled at Roman's chest, it was his animagus and that part of him wanted to answer back, to speak to its own kind.

"It is your birthright, my boy," Grindelwald turned back to Credence and placed both his hands on the boy's shoulders. "As is, the name I now restore to you..."

"Aurelius, Aurelius Dumbledore... We will go down in history together as we-" Grindelwald turned to Roman then and held out his hand for the other blond wizard to take. Roman stepped forward and joined both men at the edge of the rail, his fingers stroking over the back of the phoenix as he passed it. He placed his hand in Grindelwald's. "Remake this world," 

Grindelwald looked between Roman and Credence before he turned and left the two of them alone. Roman's gaze met Credences' and the young blond nodded. He placed a hand on Credence's shoulder and squeezed it gently before Credence turned to the window. Roman licked his chapped lips as he watched and felt Credences' power suck all the air from the room before it surged and careened through the glass and into the mountainside.

"Good," Roman whispered and their eyes met once more. He offered his hand to Credence which the brunette wizard took.

"Roman Black, it's nice to meet you, Aurelius Dumbledore. Now, let me show you how to control and harness that hate," Roman smiled.


	7. What I've Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with a Dark Wizard and an Obscurus. I have posted a sex scene between Dumbledore and Roman which will most likely never take place in the series (warning slight non-con), if you'd like to check that out. Just pop over to my profile and enjoy, it's called Love That Hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I said there'd be no more and that this is my shortest chapter yet but fuck it. Enjoy guys. Also, the song in this chapter is 'Deep Silent Complete' by Nightwish so ALL CREDIT goes to them so DISCLAIMER, NOT MY SONG.

December 1928  
  
Snow fell gently as Roman and Credence Barebone strode slowly down the dark, deserted streets of London, their skin bathed with rainbow coloured Christmas lights that danced across their pale skin. It was a dangerous feat, walking alone down streets watched so closely by The Ministry of Magic but it was the stunning, serene lights of Christmas that had drawn the young wizards to the midnight stroll.

Roman glanced at Credence then to a snow-covered sign that read '_ Victoria Park' _ and Roman turned down the road toward the park. Credence followed with a small but questioning smile. Their boots crunched in the thin film of snow and ice that had settled over the path and soon Roman and Credence came to a stop at the golden-lit archway. The archway led into what looked like a winter wonderland bathed in the soft white ice glow of the moon and the acidic balls of vibrant lights curling around each tree.

Roman took a deep breath and walked forward. Once they had arrived in London they had been ordered to go directly to the safe house but it was Roman's first Christmas away from Hogwarts, away from Dumbledore, and his spirits had sunk so deep he feared that he would never be able to raise them once more. Roman led Credence past the archway and deeper into the park until they came to a spot covered with enough snow that their boots sunk a few inches into the white fluff. Roman turned to face Credence and drew his wand from his hefty jacket. 

Several perfectly rounded snowballs formed, hovering in mid-air before Roman and the blond wizard's full lips pulled into a smile, his eyes dancing as the little balls of Christmas lights reflected in the crystal blue. Credence drew his wand and several more snowballs formed. Their arsenal of snow was ready.

"What was it like, going to Hogwarts?" Credence asked as he flicked his wand, flinging a snowball at Roman and the blond wizard dodged, his boots digging into the icy snow before he sent one of his own snowballs careening toward Credence.

"It was like home," Roman answered with a sad smile, his snowball had clipped Credence on the hip but while his attention had been drawn to the one flying at him from the front, another one of Crendece's snowballs had smacked him squarely between the shoulder blades. Roman had retaliated with three snowballs, which circled Credence in a deadly spiral, each hitting him in different spots all over his body at different times. Roman laughed as Credence wiped a bit of snow from his cheek only to grimace when ice-cold snow moulded to his nose and forehead with a thump. The blond wizard stood there, his eyes closed before he wiped the snow from his face only to be met with three more snowballs coming straight at him.

Roman threw himself to the side, his shoulder hitting the ice on which he slid a few feet. Roman waved his wand and Credence was cascaded with snow from above, Roman having cast _ Flippendo _on the tree directly behind Credence. Roman laughed as he watched the snow fall and cover Credence, the young man's black hair now nearly white with snow and his coat soaking with water as the snow melted. Roman wasn't better off, he was lying in what was quickly becoming a puddle. Credence couldn't help but laugh with Roman as he shook himself off then made his way delicately over to Roman to ensure that he wouldn't slip. Credence offered Roman his hand and the blond wizard took it, lifting himself to his feet with Credence's help.

Roman took a deep breath and sighed. The heaviness had lifted in his chest in the few moments that the snowball fight had taken place but now it descended upon him. He waved his wand and the hot-air charm burst forth from the tip and dried Credence off before he walked towards a lonely bench.

"Your turn," Roman said and watched as Credence concentrated. The other wizard cast the spell and soon Roman had hot hair blowing into his face, hair and finally, down at his clothes. Credence gave Roman a sheepish smile as they sat together on the bench, the two young wizards quiet as they took in the pretty lights and quiet London night.

"I can't imagine what it must have been like, going to school to learn magic-"

"It's not as fantastic or unbelievably exciting if you grew up with magic, I had the weight of the Black name on my shoulders, I had to make my family proud... and I did, I really did," Roman sighed deeply, his eyes searching the night between the glowing trees before his gazed moved up toward the stars.

"Grindelwald sent you to recruit them, didn't he?" Credence asked gently and Roman turned to look at Credence for just a moment before he nodded and looked back at the stars.

"Yes, he did, but Dumbledore had spoken to them first," He said with a soft chuckle. "Told them that I'd murdered the Aurors in Paris and they were... Frightened of me," Roman sighed sadly and closed his eyes. Somewhere in the black abyss of the park around them, he could hear singing begin to float toward them. Roman hummed along gently before he began to sing a different song, a song that had reminded him of how he felt about Dumbledore.

"In your creation, heaven did decree, 

That in your arms sweet death should dwell, 

Deep Silent Complete, 

Black Velvet Sea

The sirens are calling for me,

Saved my soul thinking, “This song’s a lie” 

Sand on the shore is so dry

Deep Silent Complete 

Black Velvet Sea 

Brave day sinking in endless night,

The age will say "This poet lies"

Heaven never touched earthly face

The age will say "This night was ours"

Blessed with the Deep

The Silent the Complete" 

Roman sang softly, his blue eyes sad, growing wet with tears. Credence touched his arm and Roman looked down, his blue eyes meeting brown eyes. Credence pulled Roman into a gentle but awkward hug and a tender smile formed on Roman's lips. Roman pulled away a second or two later.

"You'll get to experience Hogwarts, I promise, I'll take you there. We can walk the halls, sneak into the forbidden passageways, I'll show you the library," Roman whispered into the black night.

"Christmas at Hogwarts is a fantastic thing; it's the most wonderful time of the year. All the students leave to see their families so the castle is quiet and magical," Roman sighed, his eyes about to close as he let himself be comforted by the hug when he noticed a tall, blond figure standing in the white light of a lamp.

"Time to go," Roman said gently as he pulled back and stood, wiping his eyes before his tears began to harden on his lashes. Credence stood as well and both young wizards made their way toward Grindelwald.

* * *

The snow had begun to fall steadily as Roman stoked the fire, which blazed and crackled, warming the living room in which he sat with Grindelwald. Credence had gone to bed after a quiet dinner by the fireplace, leaving Grindelwald and Roman alone in the dark Christmas night. Roman returned to the sofa and sat beside the older wizard, his blue eyes regarding the Dark Wizard with a tentative weariness.

"We'll know by morning if you were spotted tonight," Grindelwald started, blaming Roman for the little outing with Credence, he always blamed Roman, Credence could do no wrong.

"It's Christmas Eve, I don't for one moment believe that Credence had one happy Christmas while at the orphanage," Roman stated, his blue eyes darkening with sadness. "I wanted him to spend just a little time being normal," Roman shivered, the temperature had dropped with the heavy snow, and the fireplace could only warm the room so much.

"No, I suppose not," Grindelwald said but his gaze was still cold, regarding Roman as if he had sinned gravely. Roman sighed and shook his head, his teeth finding his bottom lip and digging in deeply.

"Don't do it again, not when the Ministry is looking for you both... I would not want to lose either of you, especially you Roman. Not when you have come so far... You wouldn't want to go back to Azkaban or worse, Dumbledore, would you?"

"No," Roman whispered firmly, his eyes closing as he forced himself to take a deep breath. Roman shuddered at the thought of going back to Azkaban and tried desperately to ignore the desperate yearning and pain he felt at the notion of going back to Dumbledore.

Grindelwald reached forward and cupped Roman's jaw, turning the younger wizard's head and pulling him close. Roman let out a shaky breath and melted as Grindelwald pressed his lips against Roman's in a sweet kiss. Roman felt old, older than his nineteen years, weary and destined to be pulled between two great wizards, he just hoped that one day he could burst forth from between the two great men and become great himself.

Roman deepened the kiss and slid into Grindelwald's lap, straddling the man but Grindelwald did not return his advances with the same urgency that he usually did, those hands not moving to his hips and sliding over his behind. Roman frowned deeply and pulled away, his blue eyes studying Grindelwald closely before he kissed the man again.

"It’s happening tonight, is it not?" Roman asked, his throat tightening. "It's Christmas Eve,"

"The Aurors' won't be expecting an attack on Christmas Eve,"

Roman's heart sank and he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried to comprehend what Grindelwald was asking of him, of Credence. Roman stood and moved to stand in front of the fireplace. He stared into the flames, trying desperately to find the part of him that could accept what Grindelwald was asking of him.

"Credence stays here, you find another night to unleash him," Roman turned, staring angrily at Grindelwald.

"There will be five Aurors and their families at the muggle banquet, that's more than ten wizards at least, without Credence-"

"You said the banquet would take place tomorrow afternoon, not Christmas Eve," Roman hissed, his voice breaking, "this is cruel, even for you,"

Grindelwald stood and placed a gentle yet firm hand on Roman's shoulder, "It must be done, for The Greater Good, for you to become whole again, dear Roman. For you to live in a world where your family reveres you rather than fears you," Grindelwald cupped Roman's cheek and kissed him but Roman pulled back and pushed the older wizard away.

"Credence stays here," Roman insisted, his blue eyes aflame with distaste and determination. After a long, pregnant pause, Grindelwald nodded. Roman took a deep breath and nodded as well. Grindelwald stroked Roman's cheek gently before he offered Roman his arm, which Roman took with a shaking hand.

Roman and Grindelwald apparated into the edge of a thick, dark and misty moonlit forest that surrounded a meadow behind which loomed a towering, old Victorian-style mansion. In the meadow was a warmly lit gazebo that housed an array of muggles and Aurors and most importantly, the Minister of Magic, Hector Fawley.

“I was hoping to use Credence to make a statement tonight, to make them see that we have more than enough power to oppose the Aurors-“

“The two of us will suffice,” Roman murmured, drawing his wand and splaying his other hand out by his side, the young wizard focusing a good amount of magical energy into his palm. “I’ll go first, let them think that they have a chance,”

Grindelwald smiled at Roman’s words. “Go; go take one more step towards turning The Greater Good into reality, my dear Roman,” Roman took a deep breath, his boots crunching into hard snow and twigs with every footfall but he made no sound as he moved.

The canvas of the gazebo was thick and rough against his fingers, the material bursting into flames when he lifted his hand and stepped into the material structure. No one noticed the flames however as Hector Fawley was giving a speech, muggle and wizard alike hanging on his every word which shoved peace and cooperation down every individual's throats. It was the muggles who noticed Roman first, their throats closing, tracheas being crushed as he closed his fist. Roman strode down the centre aisle between the round tables and smiled as the sound of frantic coughing, gagging and heads hitting pretty white plates caressed his ears. He stilled, standing halfway down the aisle, when the Aurors surrounded Fawley and Dumbledore apparated into the tent.


	8. How I Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going a little back in time, just a little.

September 1928

Credence twisted his hands, one holding a wand, the other controlling his obscurus as it pounded away at a shielded Roman. Roman grinned as the sheer force of Credence’s obscurus crashed violently against the domed protego spell he had conjured around himself. The blond wizard laughed as the golden haze of a spell began to crack like glass, and a couple of blows later, Roman’s spell shattered and dissolved, leaving the kneeling wizard completely vulnerable.

Just as quickly as the spell broke, the obscurus stopped it’s attack and Roman stood, turned and clapped for Credence. Credence gave Roman an awkward smile coupled with a soft glimmer in his eye that told Roman that Credence was actually proud of this particular achievement. They were building up to fighting the ministry and now Credence and Roman had shoved a particularly heavy brick into place.

“You did it,” Roman managed, he was breathing heavily despite his laughter. He’d held that spell to the best of his ability, pushing as much strength into the spell as he possibly could and that had taken the wind from him. “If you can break my protego, you can break Scamander's.”  
  
“Will it break Albus Dumbledore’s?” Credence asked and Roman froze, his blue eyes growing dark. Roman shook his head curtly.  
  
“No, don’t expect to learn how to defeat Albus Dumbledore from me, Credence-”  
  
“But that is exactly how he will learn to defeat Albus, from you Roman, from the boy that Albus trained himself,” Grindelwald’s voice cut through the air like hot ice, comforting Roman while also sending shivers of fear down his spine, twisting in his gut. Roman knew the twisting in his gut was whatever feelings he had left for Dumbledore protesting, and possibly even his moral compass was down there too, he did not know but the pain was something awful.  
  
Roman was quiet as Credence walked toward Grindelwald and watched as the older wizard placed a hand on Credence’s shoulder and then the younger disapparated from their lonely cliff in the Austrian mountains.

The Greater Good was his cause, it’s what he’d agreed upon. His love and hate for Dumbledore was irrelevant but for Grindelwald, Dumbledore was relevant and a thorn in his side that he could not seem to shake.  
  
Grindelwald walked towards Roman with purpose before that same hand curled around the black jacket wrapped around Roman’s inner elbow and squeezed. “It’s taking too long, come,” They both disapparated, leaving the snowy mountains and freezing wind behind them.  
  


They reappeared in the vast library at Castle Nurmengard. Roman had been travelling the world, adding books to it whenever he found himself bored of the subject matter held in the gigantic vault of books and scrolls. Some looked older than time, many were about the Deathly Hallows, and even a few detailed the subject of horcruxes and other ways in which to achieve immortality. Roman wondered if Grindelwald had noticed the ones he had added on the subject.

The library itself was very well lit, with domed windows allowing the cold mountain sun to warm and illuminate the books while Roman read. The towering stone walls reminded him of Hogwarts, though these were smooth and new, carved recently and out of a softer, paler coloured rock. Roman ran his fingers along a dark wooden desk before he turned to look

at Grindelwald.  
  
“You’re letting him into your head, my boy, dangerously so,” The warning was genuine in its kindness. The way Grindelwald looked at him, the softness and the worry shining in the man’s eyes, were just nearly enough to mask the gentle threat. “Is he still in your dreams?”  
  
“Yes, every night he tries,”  
  
Grindelwald stepped forward and placed a hand on the desk besides Roman’s hips, his other hand cupped Roman’s cheek ever so tenderly. It was the tenderness and the gentle kiss that came next that kept Roman calm, the gentleness that Grindelwald had not expressed the first time they’d been together.  
  


* * *

July 2928  
  
Roman had been in the same library the night that Grindelwald had found him pouring over a book that detailed how to break a blood pact. Roman had slammed the book closed when he realised the man was in the room but it had been too late, the man had seen the cover. All Roman remembered feeling was sheer panic at being found learning how to help Dumbledore.  
  
“Trying to help him, or me defeat him?” Grindelwald asked and Roman swallowed hard.  
  
“Trying to help you fight him,” The younger wizard managed.  
  
“I promised to school you in subjects he’d have never dreamed of teaching you but this- this can be seen as outright treason, Roman,” Gridnelwald’s words caused the boy to shrink but even so, blue eyes held black and blue. Roman would not back down, not even for a second. He would not relive the fear he’d felt that night in the muggle home where Grindelwald had murdered two aurors and nearly Roman himself.  
  
“Why did you try to kill me that night? You had no guarantee that I’d make it back to Hogwarts,”  
  


“It was all for you, the aurors had to die for you to see, to realise their violence and their disloyalty to the wizards who fight for them,” Grindelwald took a step forward, forcing Roman against the desk, the stronger wizard oh so very close now. Backing Roman into a corner.  
  
“And hurting me?”

Grindelwald’s gaze saddened and he lifted a hand to caress Roman’s cheek softly. That hand moved to the boy’s chest, then down to Roman’s belt. “To see if you were as strong as they said you were, to see if you were as powerful as I sensed you were,”

“So it was a test then, in truth, you wanted to know if I’d be useful to you,” Roman took hold of the hand which lingered at his crotch now. Roman saw the lust begin to bloom in the older wizard’s eyes, and Roman felt his own need growing though he was uncertain if it was because he was incredibly attracted to the older wizard or because he hadn’t been touched in months. Both, he supposed. Grindelwald’s palm pressed gently against the cloth covering Roman’s manhood.  
  
“Gellert-”  
  
“Don’t fight me, Roman, I want to love you like he did-” The words hit Roman hard and he closed his eyes, tears blossoming. He could not hide his thoughts from Grindelwald and Queenie read his mind easier than any of the books Roman had studied. Roman’s guard dropped and he leaned forward, placing his head on Grindelwald’s shoulder, his tears dampening Grindelwald’s green jacket.

Grindelwald wrapped his arms around Roman’s body and squeezed ever so softly. “I’m sorry, my dear boy, I’m terribly sorry but now you are where you belong and without him you-”  
  
“Wouldn’t be here with you,” Roman finished and pulled back, his blue eyes meeting Grindelwald’s again, his blond lashes dewy and his eyes red. Grindelwald placed his thumbs against Roman’s tears and wiped them away.  
  
“Can I love you like he did?” Roman frowned deeply at the words, he was not certain but Grindelwald’s hand had moved downward again, to the erection that Roman still maintained. Roman swallowed hard as Grindelwald’s other hand took hold of his hip and began to turn him around. Roman’s hand shot to the man’s wrist.  
  
“No-”  
  
“Roman-”

“Not like that-” Roman wrapped his arms around Grindelwald’s neck and kissed the man. Grindelwald returned the kiss and relieved the pressure he had placed on Roman’s hip in favour of unbuckling Roman’s belt.  
  
A moment later Roman felt his pants sinking to his knees and he whimpered, taking a deep breath as icy air hit his throbbing erection. Their tongues and lips parted and Roman threw his head back as a throaty moan left his throat when Grindelwald stroked along Roman’s throbbing length.  
  
The older wizard took the opportunity to spin Roman around, his hand remaining around Roman’s throbbing length as he bent the young wizard over the desk, a firm hand placed on Roman’s left shoulder, holding the boy there.  
  
“Gellert I said-” The blond let out a pained cry before his teeth drew blood from his bottom lip as the man forced himself inside Roman.  
  


* * *

September 1928

  
They’d had sex several times since, most of which had been constant rutting, with Grindelwald taking his pleasure and Roman releasing as he felt the man slam against that spot, the feeling becoming more addictive than Grindelwald himself as Roman grew used to the rough treatment in a room that had once held comfort.  
  
Eventually however, after a particularly difficult dream for Roman, which had the entire castle trembling, Grindelwald had joined Roman in his bed and it had been the first morning they’d made love. The older wizard being as gentle as Dumbledore had been, maybe more so and Roman had come to find that Grindelwald enjoyed the love making more regardless.  
  
Despite the months of love making that had followed, Roman remembered that first time regardless, so even as Grindelwald held him now, in the library and kissed him with a gentleness he’d come to expect, Roman uttered the words he knew were true.  
  
“I’m scared of you,” Roman whispered against the man’s lips, he feared but loved him, he was more open with Grindelwald than he’d ever been with Dumbledore, more honest but he’d never feared Dumbledore.  
  
“You have nothing to fear from me, my dear Roman,” Grindelwald said as he pulled back and Roman sighed. “But you don’t believe me... Well I’ll will prove it to you, one day,”  
  
Roman tilted his head, uncertainty reflecting in his eyes but he was curious, curious as to how Grindelwald would wipe clean the fear he’d brewed so hotly within Roman. Grindelwald kissed Roman again and he melted against the man’s lips.  
  
“Not here,” Roman groaned and Grindelwald nodded. He apparated them back to Grindelwald’s bedroom, and Roman quickly made himself at home on the other wizard’s bed, stripping off his jacket and shirt.  
  
Grindelwald joined him, the older wizard settling above Roman. They kissed for another long moment while Grindelwald worked to rid Roman of his pants and Roman stripped Grindelwald. The next few moments were bliss, Grindelwald taking Roman until they were both sweaty and sticky.


	9. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right lovelies! I am fully out of cannon now, so I am going to be waiting for the next FB movie. Hope you enjoy this one!

Present day 

_ The canvas of the gazebo was thick and rough against his fingers, the material bursting into flames when he lifted his hand and stepped into the material structure. No one noticed the flames however as Hector Fawley was giving a speech, muggle and wizard alike hanging on his every word which shoved peace and cooperation down every individual's throats. It was the muggles who noticed Roman first, their throats closing, tracheas being crushed as he closed his fist. Roman strode down the centre aisle between the round tables and smiled as the sound of frantic coughing, gagging and heads hitting pretty white plates caressed his ears. He stilled, standing halfway down the aisle, when the Aurors surrounded Fawley and Dumbledore apparated into the tent. _

Grindelwald strode in after Roman, his gait slow and attentive as the tent began to burn around him. The muggles around him were dead, thanks to Roman’s spell.This made him smile. His smile faded however when he saw Dumbledore apparate before Roman and he knew immediately that Roman had to fight Dumbledore now. He just hoped that the young man stuck to the choice he’d made in Paris or died, neither truly mattered to him.

Grindelwald’s eyes drifted over the minister of magic as the aurors, what was left of them anyway, surrounded the minister, their wands at the ready. He drew the elder wand from his jacket and raised it smoothly. As he raised the wand three of the aurors levitated upwards, hanging almost angelically in mid air, then he flicked his wand to the left and they careened into the burning white canvas of the tent, their screams only heard once his imperius curse was lifted.

Roman, in his shock at seeing Dumbledore, rushed the man, his shoulder connecting directly with the older wizard’s chest. Dumbledore stumbled backwards but he retaliated by grabbing Roman by the collar and shoving the boy into a table. Roman’s lower back hit the hard wood and both men stopped. Roman’s hair stuck to his forehead and his blue eyes shone with hate and pain, while his lips pulled into a sneer that hurt Dumbledore immensely.

Dumbledore stared back, his gaze even but gentle, kind yet devoid of that mischievous gleam. Now his eyes held a seriousness that descended heavily upon Roman, leaving Roman feeling like a boy who’d done something awful. And he had. Roman’s head snapped to the left when he heard the screams of the aurors, his eyes regarding the carnage with little to no remorse. When he looked back at Dumbledore, the wizard had his wand raised and pointed at Roman’s chest. The blond wizard couldn’t help but feel winded by the kick in the gut that movement was.

Roman ducked out of the way of the spell, not caring about the wand pointed at him, he raised a fist as he charged forward again. Dumbledore caught that hand just in time, stopping the blow that would have hit his jaw but Roman’s hand had wrapped around his wand wrist. Dumbledore dropped his wand and pulled Roman close.

Roman stopped, his eyes widening as his chest met with Dumbledore’s and the man wrapped his arms around him. Dumbledore pulled back, their eyes locked and the older wizard reached up to curl his hand around the back of Roman’s neck. The next few moments floored Roman as their lips met, electricity like none he’d ever felt surged through his entire body and he melted against Dumbledore’s soft lips.

It didn’t last as long as Roman would have liked, Dumbledore pulling back nearly as quickly as he’d pulled him close, with the older man stepping back and placing some distance between them. Roman lifted his wand and cast the cloaking spell around them, keeping them from Grindelwald and the ministary’s view. 

“Why did you come?” Roman managed softly, his blue eyes holding Dumbledore’s, he reached forward and pulled Dumbledore into another kiss, this one harder, their tongues meeting furiously while Auror’s screamed.

“Because I want you to come home, Roman.” Dumbledore murmured between teeth and tongue, and Roman pulled away slowly. The giant chasm within Roman ripped open further; on one side stood Dumbledore and on the other stood Grindelwald.

“I can’t come home and you know it, they’ll lock me up and throw away the key, right now I’m safer with him than I am with you. You’re not everything Albus,” Roman’s heart broke as he said the words and he could see the same pain shining in Dumbledore’s eyes. 

“They won’t-” 

“They will. Look around you.” Roman motioned to Grindelwald and the Aurors, there were only three left and two apparated as Dumbledore’s gaze flitted around the tent.

“They’re dying like flies beneath our feet. You can’t tell me that they won’t want their revenge.” Roman closed his eyes and shook his head, Dumbledore picked up his wand and Roman raised his own.

“I won’t fight you, just go.” Roman begged softly. “Just leave,”

“I won’t leave you here-”

“Then I will make you!” Roman said, gritting his teeth. Roman raised his wand and swirled it above his head. “Inferno!”

Fire burst forth from his wand, surrounding Roman, breaking his cloaking spell and forcing Dumbledore back, seering the man’s grey suit and hand as he tried to reach for Roman once more. Their eyes met once again and the young blond shook his head.

“I’m sorry but I’m not going to Azkaban!” Roman yelled above the sound of the crackling and destruction of his spell. “You left me there once, I’m not going back!”

“Protego!” Dumbledore shouted, and Roman placed both his hands together and redirected his spell, casting the flames forward directly at Dumbledore’s shield. The fire danced off the bubble-like spell, burning hotter and hotter.

“Roman don’t do this, I WILL protect you, please!” Dumbledore yelled back, but Roman stepped forward and screamed, pain radiating from the young blond, pain from the kiss, from him having to refuse Dumbledore. The fire turned blue and Dumbledore’s protego spell began to crack under the sheer pressure.

Dumbledore disapparated and Roman’s spell decimated what was left of the tent. Grindelwald’s hand touched his shoulder and both wizards disapparated just as a heavy beam from the destroyed tent landed in the same spot that Roman had been standing in not a few seconds before.

* * *

Grindelwald and Roman reappeared back in the little apartment in London where Credence slept. The young blond wizard fell to his knees, exhaustion and pain overwhelming him with unmanageable ease, just as Dumbledore’s kiss had done. Neither wizard noticed Credence hovering at the entrance to the room.

Grindelwald knelt down beside Roman and ran a gentle hand down the blond’s back. “Hush now Roman, you did well,” 

Roman heaved a deep breath but he burst into tears, his hands shaking so violently his wand fell to the floor.

“You loved him,” Grindelwald’s voice rolled through the room and over Roman but it did not comfort him, not like it usually did. Instead he cried harder.

“I love him!” Roman cried out, lashing out at the floor before him. “And nothing can change that!” Roman shuddered and Grindelwald lifted his chin gently.  
  
“No- No you don’t, this hold-” Grindelwald caressed Roman’s cheek. “This hold he has on you, it’s magical, it’s not real... He has his spells-”

Roman shook his head, his blue eyes meeting brown and blue.

“But I have your heart, you’ve said it and you meant it- You meant it my dear... Didn’t you?” Grindelwald’s gaze turned cold and Roman grit his teeth, swallowing the bile in his throat as fear descended upon him. 

“Y-yes.” He whispered, he dropped his gaze down to the floor again and stole himself then he looked back up again. “I love you,” He rasped softly. “You’re right, I love you.”


End file.
